Naruto Collecting Slave
by utbu
Summary: NARUTO IS SMART AND STRONG !, with his jutsu from his parents and the demon eye from kyubi. narutoxharem (thats my plan). he will create slavery for himself
1. Chapter 1 GIFTED

**Naruto Collecting Slave (REWRITE!)**

**I DON OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

**note : unexpectedly kyubi is very good to naruto**

**thank to 'uncageduzu' for the review, that was really give me a big impact, so i rewrite this chapter, (although i still not sure about my english, but i think it is better than before)**

CHAPTER : 1. GIFTED

Everybody in konoha hate naruto, because of the tragedy from 12 years ago. nine tails demon fox atacking the vilage, and the fourth hokage who is known as the strongest hokeage seal that demon in the baby's body. and that baby is naruto.

The one who take care of naruto until he become 12 year old is the third hokage. at least he is the person that he know that he will never hurt him. almost every body in the village try to hurt him, they hit him, kick him, they burn his hand/leg, THEY TORTUE HIM!. even the other child who is at his age do the same thing, they parent never scold them instead praise them for what they did.

The teacher at school never teach him seriously (except iruka maybe), that make naruto be known as most stupid at school. the other student always say that naruto is stupid, idiot. they mock him. that make he wonder 'what did i do to them,why are they hate me?'. even though he try his best, he never be praised by theacher(like before except iruka who ever praise him).

Becoming ninja, that the only way to make the other not looking down at him. but, no one truly teach him in school. now there is the genin test. its the test for becoming ninja. the first test is shadow clone jutsu.

"uzumaki naruto, now ist your turn" iruka says.

every child in there are laughing, they know that naruto is very suck at shadow clone jutsu.

'OH MY GOD! why it must be shadow clone' his thought.

naruto try his best to make shadow clone, but the result is every shadow of him is on sick form.

"i'm sorry naruto, you are failed" iruka say.

naruto cry at that time and runing away from class. most of them are laughing at him, and bad mouthing him, saying he is stupid, idiot etc.

naruto stand in the roof of a very high building,

'how can i do that thing if they didnt event tech me' in his tought.

naruto crying. he hate all his classmate who laugh at him, he hate the teacher who dint teach him, he hate the vilager who TORTUE HIM!. then he hear some body talk to him with a scary sound.

**"hey kid, what wrong?" it say. **

he look around to see who call him.

"who is there? dont hide and show your self" said naruto.

**"i'm inside you kid, if you want to see me, then fine"** it say.

naruto then froozed, looked like someone who see into nothing. that means, now he is on himself seeing monster sized fox with nine tails on iron cage with paper seal.

"wh., who ar., are yyy., you?" with scared he ask.

**"i'm the reason that the villagers hate you" he say.**

"what do you mean?" naruto said.

**"cant you see my tail?" it said. **

naruto gulped seeng the tails total 9 tails.

"you.., you are..," with scared naruto try to speak but cant.

**"I'M NINE TAILS DEMON FOX, THAT ATACK THE VILLAGE 12 YEAR AGO! ARE YOU SCARED KID!" kyuubi said**.

naruto body is trembling, he cant even talk, because of scared. 

**"try to calm your self kid" kyuubi said, **

naruto try to calm himself, then he said "why are you here?" he ask with curious.

**"you see, 12 year ago when i atacking the village, that minato seal me in your body" he say**.

"then why did you atacking vilage?" naruto said

**"ninja called uciha madara, atack me and i found that he is on konoha vilage, but THAT KONOHA NINJA BASTARD ATACK ME! they didnt event ask first why im there, THEY TRY TO KILL ME!" kyuubi angry. **

naruto scared with the demon but, after he say what that demon say he become more hate konoha.

**"that guy you people called hokage, minato try to calm me, he with his wife kushina and his baby talk to me to calm down. back then i already calm down, but AGAIN THIS VILAGE NINJAS BASTAR ATACKING ME! " kyuubi explain**.

hear that naruto became angry too. the nine tails continuing the story

**"i'm very angry back then, so i atack them. to save his vilage minato fight me. the konoha ninja still atack me, i try to avoid some weapon but because of that kushina wounded badly, lucky the baby is fine" he said.**

naruto fells sad heary that.

**"then after that, he seal me on his own baby with his wife chakra and his own chakra" kyuubi said.**

after hearing that naruto was shocked

"wait a second, you say that i'm the fourth hokage's child?" naruto ask,

**"yeah, you are minato's child, if you dont believe me, ask them by your self, they are behind you" he said.**

hearing that, naruto look at behind, and he see two person. one is guy who have yellow hair, handsome and cool. then the other is pretty women with long red hair.

"hello son" minato said,

"naruto-kun,my baby, i'm your mom come here?" kushina said.

"mom., dad.," naruto crying seeing the parent that never he saw before.

"naruto-kun , what kyuubi (nine tails) say was true, since its imposible for me and kushina to see you grown up, i seal my remaining chakra and kushina remaining chaktra with kyuubi inside you. the purpose is, when you grow up we can teach you every jutsu that we have" minato say.

naruto was happy to hear that "thank you dad, by only seeing you and mom, i was already happy with that" naruto say while grabing his mom and dad hand.

"dont worry naruto-kun, my baby, we will not let the villager hurt you again, we will not let the child of the yellow flash(minato) and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (kushina ) being looked down by other people" kushina said.

"yeah naruto-kun, if i know they(villagers) would hurt you like this, i will not save them back then, you can take a revenge later son" minato said.

naruto was happy to hear what his parrent say, but he remember that in school he is always the lowest rank.

"but mum, dad, i always become the most stupid int the class, sorry i cant make you both glad" naruto said.

"that why we will help you, with us and kyuubi we will make you the strongest ninja, right kyuubi?" kusina said.

**"yeah, i will help you to take revenge for what he did to you, and for what they did to me too of course" kyuubi said. **

"so what i must do right now ?" ask naruto.

**"ok kid, first to we need to do is fusion. i will insert all of my own chakra into your body" kyuubi said. **

naruto learned the basic of chakra that if someone drained his chakra to zero then he will die.

"wait a second, didnt you will die if you do that?" ask naruto.

**"normaly yeah, but i'm different, after that giving all my chakra to you, i am not death, my soul will be connected with your, after that i will create a little fox form that can communicate with you" kyuubi explain.**

naruto relived with kyuubi answer.

**"and also you will have demon eye, so you can see chakra inside body with your own eye, not only that you can copy another person technik in instant just like the uciha clan but you can also seeing 360 degree like hyuga clan (na: i hate uciha, they are cheating with their eye, so i make naruto eye become just like byakugan and sharinggan together so its beter than uciha belong, FUCK YOU UCIHA!)" kyuubi said**

naruto look happy hearing that.

"**but, there was side effect to do this" kyuubi said. **

naruto wonder what kyubi means

"what do you mean kyubi-san? what is the side effect" naruto ask.

kyubi continue his story

**"our fusion will be permanent, all of your sense will drastically improved, but your hormon will drastically improved too" kyuubi explain. **

naruto start gulped "that means?" naruto said,

**"you will have very incredible **_**lust**_**, at the same time you will have very incredible **_**pheromone**_**" kyuubi said, **

naruto still kids and you now he is stupid,

"wait, what is lust? and pheromone?" ask him,

**"you are still a kid after all, for man, lust means a needed for women body, or simply called **_**sex **_**and pheromon is hormon that makes another women around you want your body, simply means it will trigger womens to have lust for you. well you can call this a gift rather than side effect, ha ha ha**_**"**_** kyuubi laugh**

"well naruto, after you are done with the fusion you can start learning about our jutsu" kushina said.

"you should open the seal of kyubi to make a fusion, you can learn jutsu much faster than before" minato said.

"ok dad" naruto said

then naruto start to open the paper seal on the cage. he walked toward kyubi .

**"are you ready kid, remember this, if you felt some pain, just bear it, do not ever suppress it. let my chakra combine with your in your body" kuubi tell**

then kyubi start to insert his chakra into naruto, when it hapen naroto fill all of his body in paint, like his body burned in the fire, just like kyubi say, he just bear it, he felt every paint that he get. after about 30 minute kyubi vanished infront of him and he back to his consucious.

when naruto woke up, he see iruka is try to call him with worry. before, iruka see naruto stand and see into nothing, after long time he still standing there with out moving that make him worry. so thats why iruka there when naruto woke up.

"iruka sensei, why are you here?" ask naruto,

"hey, i'm worried about you. you stand here and look into nothing for long time. you are even didnt realize that i'm in front of you. what happen naruto?" iruka say with look of woried.

"nothing, i dont know what happen to my self too" naruto is liying.

in a fact, naruto didnt want every body known about his meet with kyuubi and his parrent.

'did naruto already.., no i must not pesimist' though iruka,

"well naruto, i know you are sad, so i will buy you some ramen" iruka try to cheer up naruto ,but .

"i'm sorry iruka sensei, i'm not in the mood right now, please understand" naruto said

the sentence from naruto that make iruka confused. usually naruto will happy for ramen, but now somehow he seems different. the tone of his speak is cold, as if he doesnt care anymore about his surending.

"oke naruto, we will meet later in new class" iruka sensei said while going home.

after appart with iruka, some red chackra out of naruto body then make a form of cute red little fox.

"hello kyubi san" naruto said.

**"ready for the training, kid?" the fox said. **

"of course. but until we get home, it would be wreid if someone see me like iruka sensei see earlier" naruto said.

**"fine kid, lets go" fox said.**

naruto is going home with kyubi. he start to learn how to go into his unconsucious, and how meet his parent. in his unconsucious naruto trained to learn every jutsu belong his father and mother.

from his mother he learn how to use seals, as you know uzumaki clan is a clan that mastered sealing jutsu (even minato learn from kushina), every kind of seal he learned.

"naruto-kun, my baby, see., you are not stupid or idiot you already learned almost all of the sealing jutsu in one night, you are genius!" praise from his mother.

naruto became shy, he usualy talked by people that he is stupid (even iruka say that).

"you are too much prise me mom. i'm not genius, its thanks to demon eye gifted from kyuubi" naruto said.

"well there is one last seal jutsu that you need to learn, this is a forbiden jutsu belong to uzumaki clan, _soul seal _, it is the seal that make your victim become loyal to you, and will do anithing what you say, since this jutsu is srongest jutsu from uzumaki clan, it also can repel any similiar jutsu and replace that with it. (if you read the mangaa or watch the anime it was similiar like orochimaru did to sasuke and anko). to put it simply is to MAKE THE OTHER BECOME YOUR SLAVE" kushina explain with an interesting tone.

"so if people who atacked by this jutsu cant harm me at all.., ok mom i will absolutely master it" naruto say with such high spirit.

after he learned all of his mother jutsu, than its time for minato, the fourth hokage, who known as strongest hokage from konoha.

"are you ready son?" minato say.

"of course dad? i have already waiting for this time, learning strongest jutsu from the strongest hokage ever" naruto said.

"then son, i what i want to teach you is _rasengan,_ and all of every change form in that, then another jutsu is my proud _hiraisin _, is the technik that allow you to go any where you want (teleporting if you dont understand),and the last is the forbiden jutsu from namikaze clan, ability _chakra snatching jutsu() _, mean you can steal other people special ability with the risk for the victim is they will never be able to use ninjutsu, also the same as stop being ninja" minato explain.

"fine, lets start dad" naruto said.

with the help of demon eye from kyubi naruto already learned every jutsu from both his parent. but he is still lacking experience and phisical training. with gift from kyubi and his parent, naruto life start to change his life.

"naruto kun, we all ready teach all of our jutsu" kushina said.

"so naruto kun, i think it is the time we are parting, what ever you will do son, you will be always my proud" minato said.

"good bye naruto kun, our precious baby" kushina and minato said.

"good bye mom, dad" naruto said

after that night training, naruto starting his phisical traing. with a bag full of food, he with kyuubi following him is going to the forbiden forest to train himself. he choose that place because everybody willnot came, so he can seriously training. but before he enter the forest, some kunai flying at him, with his skill now ofcourse he know that he is being atacked, with easly he avoid all of them.

"you know kid, every body is forbiden to enter this forest, espesialy for someone who become ninja, what are you trying to do?" woman said.

sound of woman holding a kunai in left hand, she is prety, she walked toward naruto.

**"you know kid, she is smell like a snake, i can felt it, that someone that related to that snake is holding her soul" kyubi talking to naruto**,

only naruto who can hear kyubi talk cause their soul is already joined. after hearing what kyubi say, naruto try to start the conversation with her

"can i ask you something miss?" naruto said,

"hey dont try to change the topic, i ask you first" anko said.

"its not like i try to change topic, i just curious, about who is the stinkiy snake that hold your soul?" naruto say with cold voice.

she was very shocked about what that kid say,

'only hokage and a few jonin who know about this mark, how can he tell' on her tought.

she change into her fighting stance

"who are you kid?" ask anko with courious.

"hey can you calm down a bit, i'm still havent answer my first question" naruto said,

but anko still in her fighting style, and stare him with out saying anything.

"ok, first, i failed at genin exam, so i came here to training, since no body will come to this place, i think this is the perfect place for training" naruto said,

"and for the second answer?" anko said.

"for the second, i could only say i'm uzumaki naruto" naruto said,

after heard that name 'the kyuubi' her thought, while she think that, naruto spoke "yes, i'm jincuriki of kyuubi the demon fox with nine tail". anko shocked for his sentence. she never thought that he already know about kyuubi.

"from what can i see, your soul was sealed some kind of blood seal, you should be lucky you can save from sufering of the pain from blood seal. blood seal usually used for torture" naruto explain

she is far more shocked hear that, 'how can someone who failed at genin exam know about the complexity seal mechanism'.

"so now is my turn, who are you?, how can you get sealed?, and who is that snake?" naruto ask with simple question.

"my name is anko, a jonin , i got this mark from my sensei orochimaru, he is one of ninja shanin legend of konoha, that him the snake that you are asked" anko anwered while still in her figing stance.

naruto is still calm with no stance, that make him scary for anko, usualy if you meet someone with fighting stance you will alert your self and change into fighting stance too, or you will run away breaking sweet caused of scared. but naruto still calm seeing anko in her fighting stance.

"ok, now is my turn, how can you know about the seals, when you are only a failed student of genin exam" anko ask with corious,

"it is very simply, from my mother bloodline i was in uzumaki clan, if you dont know, i will tell you. uzumaki clan is a clan that mastered sealing jutsu, they known as strongest sealing jutsu user, so ofcourse i also known how the work of sealing becouse i'm an uzumaki, and of course i know how to broke it too" naruto explain,

hearing that anko was shocked again, she only know now that there was a clan called uzumaki clan, who was mastered seal in konoha, and from all of it, they also can break seal to,

"if what i hear true then, are you can broke this seal too? you are from uzumaki clan right?" anko ask with some hope.

"you know anko-chan, blood seal is very strong seal, if you force to remove it you can die caused by the pain" naruto said.

after hearing that anko loose all her power suddenly, now she sit on the ground with lost hope, i mean she already know from the third hokage that the posibility to remove the mark seal is low. but after he heard the child from uzumaki say that, he absolutely lost hope right now. but naruto say some other thing.

"but, you can replace it, with the stronger seal than blood seal, it can be replaced without any pain. well even though blood seal is strong but there many stronger seal that can replace it, and then you can remove the seal with safest way" he explain.

hearing that , anko can see a litle hope. and then she say

"but, now i remember, orochimaru say that this seal jutsu, created after learning about uzumaki clan sealing jutsu and make this stronger than all of uzumaki clan sealing jutsu, am i realy unhelped?" ask her with litle hope in it.

but she was shocked hearing that boy response. "stronger than uzumaki clan sealing jutsu? HOW DARE HE INSULT MY CLAN! ARE YOU KIDING!? UZUMAKI CLAN IS THE STRONGEST SEAL MASTER, YOU KNOW!" naruto shouted.

she was shoked hearing that . "are you trying to chalange me, then fine. i will replace the seal so you wont felling pain again from it, but in exchange for this jutsu you will be my slave for the rest of your life, did you fine with that?" naruto say that.

anko who is still sit in the ground noded her head, she only thinking how to get away from the pain caused from orochimaru, she doesnt care about becoming someone slave.

then naruto walk toward anko, he finished ritual for forbiden sealing jutsu

"_SOUL SEAL!_" he said ,

after that he put his hand on anko's head. orochimararu chakra repelled out from anko bode, anko feel more refresing after the seal gone, and then, new mark came out, the mark look like fox, it drawed at the top after her bely. the ritual was succes (YAHOO! NARUTO GOT HIS FIRST SLAVE).

"well miss, congratulation for becoming my first slave" after say that naruto kiss anko lips.

anko was blused with that , she wonder her self, how can she blushed with 12 year boy (na : anko about 18 year, and virgin ofcourse (cause orochimaru is phedopile gay).

"hey anko chan" naruto called her,

"yes naruto-sama" her response.

" like i said before i want to training, give me the permission to enter this forest" naruto give order to anko.

"of course naruto-sama" she is simply give reply.

"oh yeah, call me naruto -kun, i forbid you call me master except when we are _sleeping together _or we are at my home/apartement" he said to anko,

"of course naruto-kun" with bright spirit.

she is wondered that she were wreid, usualy she never like to be ordered by people, but she feels happy get an order from her master.

naruto with his first slave anko going to the forbident forest for his training, kyuubi was the one who become his lecture. every training that he do is based on kyuubi order. since kyubi only can heared by naruto, anko interested in the fox who followed her master.

"naruto kun, can i ask you about this fox? he is very cute, can i hold him?" anko asked to his master.

"well, as long kyubi didn't bothered, i think you can." naruto say.

but againt anko was shocked "you said, he is kyubi? how can?" ask her couriously.

"it was his, alternate form, because after i release the seal and kyubi chakra joined with mine, its the only way he talking to me. you know, even if he was killed in that form, kyubi can make another fox form, because the real his soul is fusion with me" naruto give his explanation.

"you broke the seal? naruto kun" ask her.

"yeah, i'm seal master after all" he said.

anko was truly amazed by the boy , she see naruto train, using high class jutsu like rasengan and haraishin. finaly training is finished

in naruto home/aparatement

"hey anko chan, i think you know what to do as my slave" naruto said,

"yes naruto-sama, i will do anything for you, and will give my body only to you" anko response.

"well good, just prepare yourself anko chan, this will be a long night"naruto said,

after that anko took of all of her cloths, then serve naruto body. that night anko give naruto his viginity, and they are even having saex for 5 hour non stop (like i said before, his lust is drasticaly increase). even anko had to faint because of that crazy sex.

first chapter is finished


	2. Chapter 2 my own konoha headband

**Naruto Collecting Slave(REWRITE!)**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

**naruto 12 year old**

**naruto current female slave (harem) list : **

** anko 19 year old**

**note : the list is slave member that get **_**BEFORE**_** this chapter.**

**thank to 'uncageduzu' for the review, that was really give me a big impact, so i rewrite this chapter, (although i still not sure about my english, but i think it is much better than before)**

CHAPTER 2 MY OWN KONOHA HEADBAND

from last chapter, naruto is training to be stronger in the forbiden forest. with great chakra from kyuubi after one week training he already completed all of his parent jutsu. now he is with anko in the forbiden forest

"anko-chan, can you teachme some other techniq?" ask naruto,

"but i'm not good at taching, last time i train some genin, its mostly phisical training, because they lack it. but for you naruto-kun,you already have good phisical ability, i just afraid that my teaching is useless for you" that anko response.

"do you have any idea how i can gat stronger?" ask naruto again.

"well you see, since no theacer, you can learn it from ninja scroll" anko said.

"where did i can get ninja scroll" ask naruto again.

"if it for beginer to intermediate all of them is on the school liblary, think the beginer is useless for you. since it mainly about cakra control, and i already see you can do it perfectly. intermediate is mostly about element manipulation basic" anko explain.

litle corious naruto asking again "oh, then how about for the expert and the forbiden one?".

anko little shocked hear that "the expert is always on the jounin who train new ninja." anko rest a bit.

"and for the forbiden one. first, it was in hiden the hokage mansion, in hiden room. you can acces it from hokage ofice under hokage table. you know hokage told me never tell anyone" explain her.

"well that good my slave,you realy make a good job by telling me" naruto say while patting her head.

anko blushed, she didnt know why she was blushed by him. usually she will angry to the person who try to using her (like orochimaru using her for his experiment). but not for naruto, he is somewhat special (probably because he remove orochimaru mark, an she was already in contract to become his slave for the rest of her life).

"and the second place is guarded in forbiden room, every body know that place. its beside hokage mansion, guarded by some people" anko say.

"since, we cannot go to hokage mansion now, because hokage must be still in his office. so i think 1 should go to forbiden room first, anko-chan get every intermediate ninja scroll from school i will meet you later" naruto give his order,

"OK naruto kun" anko left . after that naruto leave from the forbiden forest.

now he is on the roof of some building, spying the forbiden room. he see there was two ninja guarded the room. while he still make sure that is safe to enter the room. mizuki came

"hey naruto, you are failed at the genin exam right?" ask mizuki.

"go away, i dont want to talk about that" naruto reply without looking.

"you know naruto, there was a secret exam for become genin, you should get the scroll from forbiden room and take it to that montain (mountain with the face of hokages" mizuki said.

naruto isnt stupid, he know that it should be lie, so he try to act

"its that true? i can become ninja if i do that?" naruto said .

"yeah, i can guarantee it" mizuki said.

"then fine i will do that" naruto say to him.

"ok, meet me in that mountain at 8 PM if you are succes" mizuki say while go away from naruto.

now its time to go inside the the forbiden room, with _hiraishin _he can easly to go inside that place. he find two ninja scroll , shadow clone jutsu and life restruction jutsu (technique make the dead come back to live). at that time naruto learned both of ninja scroll (note : naruto is genius he can learn in sort periode). after learned both of them he only take one with him, its shadow clone ninja scroll. then get away from fobiden room.

at hokage mansion hokage office,

"hello jiji, i have somthing for you" naruto said to hokage,

he give the scroll from forbiden room.

"why do you have this naruto-kun? this is should be at forbiden room" hokage said.

"there someone tell me there secret exam to become genin, he say get the scroll from forbiden room. but i think its a lie so i give it to you" naruto said.

"its that true? then who ask you" hokage ask.

"its mizuki sensei, he said meet him at that muntain and take the scroll too" naruto say.

"this is serious, i will make a meeting for this issue. naruto, come here again tomorow morning, i have somthing for you" hokage said while going away from his office.

naruto smiled, now naruto is alone in hokage room. without wasting time he go to hidden room and make a copy of the forbiden ninja scroll in there. after that he leave hokage mansion.

in the forbiden forest, naruto meet anko with very much ninja scroll.

"how many did you get anko-chan?" ask him.

"i dont know naruto-kun, since its too many i didn count it" anko answered.

**"hey kid, you already learn shadow clone right?" ask kyuubi.**

"of course i can, what did you want to say actually?" naruto said talking to the fox,

**"i will tell you, you can use shadow clone to learn all of those jutsu in the same time, if you have at least 100 clone means you will have 100X experiance, you can even train your self while sleeping" kyubi explain.**

"its look like i should start this training now" naruto say while creating shadow clone

10 for wind element jutsu, 10 for thunder element jutsu, 10 for earth element jutsu, 10 for fire element jutsu, 10 water element jutsu, 10 for ilusion technique, 10 taijutsu technique, 10 for weapon technique, and about 20 for phisical training using gravity seal (similar to gravity room in dragon ball, this technique made his own body weighter), as for him self he try to learn the forbiden technique from hokage mansion, it was _regeneration_, its a technique that used by first hokage. anko who see naruto using shadow clone that many was shocked, she really impressed by what hes master do.

8 PM, mizuki was arrested by hokage in the mountain, well hokage ask some people to distinguish as naruto to meet mizuki that time. its turn true what naruto say. so he arrest mizuki after that. at that time naruto already finish the training, he create new 100 shadow clone for night training. now he is with anko in his house/apartement

"hey anko chan, are you ready?" naruto said.

"yes, naruto-sama" she answered,

"this long night will be S&M" naruto said, smilling while gripping some rope in his hand. that night sure was along time.

In the morning, naruto wake up from his bed, and then releasing anko who is still tied by rope long night.

"morning anko-chan" he said,

"morning naruto-sama" anko answer,

after she was released from the rope she put on her clothes on.

"i will meet hokage this morning, see you later at the forest" he is leaving his house/apartement.

at hokage mansion, hokage office.

"yo jiji, i'm here, what do you want?" naruto ask,

"naruto-kun, about what happened yesterday, it turn out what you say was true. mizuki trying to betray konoha, so i want to thank you" hokage said.

"its no problem jiji, this is my village i will not let something bad hapen to konoha (well naruto think, he is the only one who will do bad thing to konoha)". naruto said.

"naruto-kun, as for thanks for what you did yesterday. i will give you this" hokage give the konoha headband.

"this is the proff that you are now is ninja of konoha, congratulation for succed S-rank mission you did yesterday, and welcome as ninja ganin of konoha" hokage said.

"thank you jiji. finaly i'm become ninja" naruto give thanks to hokage.

"dont forget naruto-kun, next monday, every genin meet on the school" hokage said.

"thanks jiji" naruto said while walking out from office.

in forbident forest, he is training again. since all of technique already learned, now he is only create shadow clone for phisical training, he make about 200 clone for the training. while he himself try to understand life restruction,

"is there somthing wrong narutokun?" anko asked.

"well i cant practice life restruction jutsu, since its need a human sacrifice to do that." naruto say,

"life restruction, you mean bring dead to live?" anko ask, "yeah, to do that i need 1 sacrafice, i cant let you become sacrafice since you are importan to me" naruto explain.

anko blushed hear that explnation 'he say i'm important to him',

"who is the person that you want to revive?" anko ask.

"since i cant revive my father because he is using forbiden technique (i forget the name for this technique) that make his soul trapped by shinigami, so the only person that i want to revive now is my mother" naruto explain.

"its bad, that you cant revive you father, how can he use forbiden technique? what kind of technique is that?" anko ask.

"that was the technique to take away your enemy together with you self (suicide), since back then kyubi was to much strong he can only cut alot of kyubi's power , so before he died he seal kyubi inside my body" naruto explain.

that explaination is litle shocking anko

"so that means you are son of forth hokage minato namikaze. no wonder you are very strong" anko said.

"yeah, dad save some his cakra and mom chakra together with kyubi, so they can teach me jutsu" naruto said. until the night training finished. anko already going home (not naruto home, since he didnt order that).

about 9 pm after the traing, naruto feel tired and searching for food, he go to ichiraku ramen shop.

"one ramen please" naruto say when he enter the shop.

"sorry we are about to close the sh-., naruto? its been a while you came here" the girl said.

"are you about to close?" naruto ask.

"well, dad was going to neighborn village. so i'm closed early, but if it for you naruto kun, i will make one" the girl said.

"thank you ayame nee-san" naruto said. ayame make 1 ramen

"you got a new headband naruto kun, its look good on you" she said while giving ramen.

"yeah, i got it from hokage, he said i'm become genin now" naruto explain. ayame watching naruto eat ramen,

she is unusually interested with the way naruto eat ramen. usually he will it like a kid, but now he eat very calm like an adult. with out knowing herself ayame blushing 'why am i blushing for waching a 12 year old boy' she think. naruto release uncontrollable pheromone, so she is actracted to naruto. she was seeing naruto face more spesific

'he is cute too.., oh.., what am i thinking, how can i _turned on_ because of naruto..,' ayame think again.

after naruto finish the eat ramen "ayame san, you are too close" he remaind her.

never expected by naruto, ayame kiss him with full of lust, kyubi who always following naruto said

**"kid, it seem your pheromone already fully atract that girl, have a long nigth kid" whith a fox smirk kyubi vanished.**

after hearing what kyubi said naruto have a good idea, so after ayame finish the kiss that about 5 minute he said

"hey ayame-chan hold on" naruto said,

"please naruto-kun, i want you..," ayame pleading whith eye full of lust.

"than how about it?, if you become my slave for the rest of your live, i will _do it_ with you" naruto try to make a deal.

ayame who already lost control about her felling say "fine, i will become your slave, so please i want you" ayame agree to become slave.

then naruto start his seal, "seal of soul" he say.

then the fox mark created in his stomach upper her belly.

"ready for the long night ayame-chan?" ask naruto whit smirk, "yes naruto sama" ayame reply (NARUTO SECOND SLAVE!) . then naruto take ayame virginity and _sleep_ with ayame for the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3 GENIN EXAM IS NOT OVER?

**Naruto Collecting Slave**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

**naruto 12 year old**

**naruto current female slave (harem) list : **

** anko 19 year old**

**ayame 17 (daughter of ichiraku ramen shop owner)**

**note : **

**-the list is slave member that get **_**BEFORE**_** this chapter**

**-the slaves only call naruto 'naruto-sama' only when **_**sleep **_**or in naruto house/apartement.**

CHAPTER 3 : GENIN EXAM IS NOT OVER?

every genin in the village assemle in the school for team placement, naruto came with cute little fox in his shoulder.

"what are you doing here? this is place for ninja, and what with the fox?" kiba said while see the fox waching him with angry face.

**"you should give hime some lesson later, an arrogant person like him deserve it" kyuubi said (remember, only naruto can hear kyuubi)**

"cant you see, i already become ninja right now" naruto said while pointing his finger into his headband

"oh yea, you better give me away, since your pet is already frightened because my partner" naruto said while patting kyuubi head.

kiba who see akamaru frightened is shocked, he is trying to calm his pet while giving a way for naruto. he see hinata after that.

"good to see you hinata chan" naruto greeting hinata

"ggg.., good ttt.., to see yyy.., you too" hinata answerd with nerves.

then he search for an empty place for sit

**"its look like she is like you" kyuubi said**

"you think so kyuubi san?" naruto ask

**"i'm pretty sure about that, you should add her in your (slave's) list" kyuubi give a smirk**

naruto smirked too after hearing that. now, naruto sit with sakura in his left side, and after sakura there sasuke.

"i cant believe it, such baka like you can made it becoming genin" sakura said

"you can say it was a luck" naruto said with little smirk

**"this girl its pretty annoying, you should punish her after you enslave her later" kyuubi said**

"absulutely" naruto say in wishper to kyuubi

'its strange, its really not like naruto, he usually big talk, and whats with the fox?' sakura think

iruka came to the room, he is starting to say about team placement

"(team 1 - 6 its un important) team 7 sakura haruno, uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke" iruka said.

'why shoud i team up with that dobe' sasuke think

"why should i team up with this baka?" sakura said eventhough she was happy team up with sasuke

**"i really hate this girl now" kyuubi said**

"you dont need to care about her, we can revenge later" naruto wishpered

"this team up is arranged by the balance so we cannot change it sakura" iruka said

'so thats why i team up with this dobe' sasuke think

"sorry sakura, they cant change it, we still in the same team" naruto said

'is he really naruto? he usually call me sakura-chan, and top of that he never bragged since he came' sakura think

"next team 8 shino, kiba, hinata, team 9 , sikamaru, chouji, ino (the rest is unimportant)" iruka said

"for you sensei that will be (team 1-6 unimportant) team 7 hatake kakashi, team 8 kurenai, team 9 asuma, (the rest is unimporteant)" iruka said

naruto, sakura and sasuke is waiting in some room, with naruto never bragged, the noisy one is sakura who try to get sasuke about 30 minute waiting, kakashi still havent come, sasuke feel annoyed with sakura.

"its annoying" sasuke said

"wh-what?" sakura shocked

"can you just shut up, you are annoyinhg" sasuke said

"yy.., yes" sakura said.

with sakura stop speaking, the room become quit, naruto didnt talk even a bit, he only eat some food with his fox

'what wrong with that dobe?, he usually noisy and bragged something' sasuke think

sakura see too, naruto feeding his fox. she wordered since when naruto had a pet.

"naruto baka, where did you get the fox?" sakura ask.

naruto give a little smirk hearing that question

"kyuu-chan(na : name for little fox kyuubi, kyuubi is female!, but i still uncertain to add female kyuubi into the harem) follow me while i was wondering the village, so i take it as my pet" naruto lie to her.

"kyuu chan huh, can i hold it?" sakura ask, while trying to touch it

"i suggest you dont, she is not frendly with person that she dont like" naruto said

while sakura almost touch kyuubi, kyuubi scratch her hand.

"what wrong with this fox?" sakura said while pulling her hand, then she take care her hand with some medicine

"like i said, she is not friendly" naruto said

almost 2 hour they are waiting, the room is very quit, the situation is very unpleasant, even sasuke cant handle it, he try to provoke naruto

"hey dobe i hate you" sasuke said while look at naruto eye.

naruto give a little smirk,

"i hate you too teme" naruto said

"how dare you call sasuke like that you baka! i will give you a lesso,-" sakura angry

sakura stop speaking seeing sasuke stand up

"sa- sasuke, where are you going?" sakura ask

but sasuke dint reply, after that she see naruto approach sasuke. they are ready to fight.

"what are you doing you baka, you will never had a chance againts sasuke you know. right sasuke?" sakura said.

"you better not disappointing your fan-girl teme"

**'cant this bitch shut her mouth' kyuubi think**

sasuke dont like with naruto attitude, sasuke start to punch naruto head, but naruto easly deflect his attack with his left hand, naruto counter it by hitting sasuke waist.

'how can this dobe hurt me?, i'm ellite ninja from uchiha clan. i will never accept it' sasuke think

then sasuke start to attack naruto again, he try to give naruto a flying kick. but naruto easily to grab his foot and pull it, that make sasuke falling hard.

sakura cant believe what she see, most stupid student can beat the best student.

"you dobe, i will kill you" sasuke said.

sasuke helding kunai in his hand and start to atack again, but before he can attack kakashi show up. he grab sasuke hand.

"stop it, i'm not allowed you all fighting each other" kakashi said

"you are late!" sakura said

naruto go back to sit with kyuubi, and sasuke too eventhough he still angry about what happened.

"alright, first we need to know each other, so tell me you name, what you like, what you dont like, hobby and dream." kakashi said

"hey, why dont you first, we will tell you about us after that" sakura said

"name hatake kakashi, what i like is ..., what i dont like is ..., my hobby is.., you dont need to know, and my dream is .., is not you bussiness. now your turn pink hair" kakashi said

'so what we get is only his name' naruto, sasuke, sakura think.

"name is sakura haruno, what i like is..," while looked at sasuke

"what i hate is..," while looked at naruto

"my hobby is...,"

"and my dream is..," looked at sasuke with high blushing

'girls right now, they more interested in romance rather than ninjutsu' kakashi think

"now your turn emo with blue cloth" kakashi said

"name is uchiha sasuke, i dont have somthing i like, many thing that i dont like, i have no hobby, my dream or should i say obsession is to kill a certain person" sasuke said

'an avenger, so this is the uchiha kid' kakashi think

"now your turn orange jacket" kakashi said

"my name is uzumaki naruto, what i like is womens (his slave's of course) and fox, i have too many people that i dont like, my hobby is training jutsu, then i dont have any dream right now since i already give up wanted become hokage" naruto said

every body is very shocked hearing that, esspecially part of give up becoming hokage. naruto usually bragged about himself that he wiil some day becoming hokage.

'whats wrong with naruto baka?' sakura think

' that dobe was really shocking me' sasuke think

'this is diferent from the data that i get about him' kakashi think

"ok, meet me tomorow at 6 AM, dont be late" kakashi said, then diappear with smoke.

after that meeting, naruto go to the forbiden forest, as usual he meet anko there.

"naruto kun, came for training again?" anko ask.

"yeah, but its litle diferent now" naruto said while give passionate kiss to anko.

"i want to _**do it**_ right now anko chan" naruto said

"yes naruto-sama" anko said

(just to make you remember naruto make her slave call him _naruto-sama _only when they are having sex or in naruto house/aparttement)

afternoon, naruto and anko finished after about 3 hour having sex in open place, now anko lie down in the ground while naked, she was exhauted after having sex.

"hey anko chan? tell me what you know about kakashi" naruto said

anko still lie down in the ground, still tired and cant move her body, she can only speak now.

"yes, naruto sama, hatake kakashi aka sharingan no kakashi aka copycat ninja, famous as jounin, classified as A rank ninja, he have sharingan from his former team who was already dead uchiha obito, and the other one is rin, she already die to. he is the student of yondaime hokage. and my opinion he is obsessed to teach uchiha sasuke so he propose himself to hokage that he want to train uchiha" anko explain.

"so now, it would not be wreid if he only focus teaching sasuke, thanks for the info anko chan, you did a good job" naruto said while patting anko's head.

anko was blushed because of that, then naruto leaving to train, he leaving anko who is still lie down naked in ground.

Next Day

naruto wake up about 6 AM, after his experience with kakashi yesterday, he know that kakashi will late. so he is not worried. he with kyuubi go to ichiraku ramen for breakfast.

"one ramen please" naruto said.

"naruto-kun, you came to early, dad with the ingredient still not come yet, he will come about 1 hour , so i cant make ramen now, after all the shop was open about 8 AM" ayame said.

"so your dad still hasnt come" he smirk at ayame.

"then why dont we have little fun now" naruto said, after that he get closser to ayame then he give her passionate kiss.

"ayame-chan, i want to _**do it **_right now" naruto said.

"as you want naruto-sama" ayame said

they are having sex in the kitchen for about 1 hour, they are finished before ayame's father come. after that ayame clean up the kitchen. then when her father come naruto get his ramen.

training ground

naruto with kyuubi in his left shoulder came to training ground about 7.55 pm, he see sasuke and sakura already bored for waiting kakashi.

**"they didnt learn from what happened yesterday, so stupid of them" kyuubi said**

naruto smile hearing that, then greeting them.

"morning guys?" naruto said

"you are late baka!" sakura said

"comming late huh, i cant believe that you are ninja" sasuke provoke

"is kakashi sensei already came?" naruto ask

"no, we wait from 6 AM, and he still hasnt come" sakura said

"so that means i still not late" he said while looking at sasuke

"you baka-" sakura stop speaking when kakashi came with smoke

"hello guys, good morning" kakashi said

"morning kakashi" naruto said

"YOU ARE LATE SENSEI !" sasuke and sakura said

"ah, sorry about that. so are you all ready for gennin exam?" kakashi said

"genin exam? didint we already finish it at school?" sakura ask.

"dont you know, that every sensei should make sure that their student ready to become ninja, so who failed at the test ther genin status will be removed" kakashi said

"what the hell it is, we never been told about that" sakura said

"this is interesting, you should prepare to fail dobe." sasuke said

"yeah, it will be dificult for naruto, because he is baka" sakura said

but naruto only give a little smirk.

"so, when we start the test sensei" he said while patting the fox in his shoulder

sakura was shocked again hearing that. and sasuke become pissed off.

"the rule is, you should get this bells from me, if you cant get if until this afternoon you are failed, and you are not allowed to have a launch" kakashi said

since saseuke and sakura came early 6 AM, they still havent eat anything.

"why there only 2 bell?" sakura ask

"so there will be 1 person who failed right" sasuke said

"well the test is starting now, attack me just like you want to kill me" kakashi said while opening the book

seeing sensei who looking down on him, sasuke start to attack kakashi with kunai, but every close attack from him easily deflected by kakashi who is reading his book. then sasuke become more angry

"fire ball jutsu!" sasuke said

sasuke attack with fireball, kakashi little shocked about that.

'he can use a rank jutsu in his age ' kakashi think

but kakashi still easily avoid the attack, he still reading the book. and when kakashi avoid the fireball sasuke come close to kakasi and touch the bell, he still cant get it.

while still reading the book, he use earth element jutsu, then burried sasuke body except the head. after the smoke is clear, they can see head of sasuke. sasuke himself was fainted. so its look like kakashi cut sasuke head.

"NOOO!" sakura scream

she see sasuke head in ground and then fainted

naruto see the fight quit clear, with demon eye he can copy fireball jutsu. he give a smile seeing the fight, and really satisfied seeing sasuke got beaten.

(na : i forgot to mention it before, even when demon eye active, there is no change of naruto eye, so people will not know this naruto ability)

'i really disapointed, they really doesnt have teamwork ability)

"well, are you not attack me as well?" kakashi said he is still reading the book

naruto only give a litte smirk, and then throwing kunai to kakashi, kakashi was shocked with that, normal genin could not throw kunai as fast as this.

'what the hack with this boy, i heard he is stupid' kakashi think while avoiding the kunai

after kakashi avoid the kunai, he look at naruto and he see little fox giving the bells to him.

'he use his fox to take the bell, then use kunai attack for change my attantion' he think while shocked about that.

naruto give the bells to sakura and sasuke who is fainted. and smile toward kakashi

"so how about the result kakashi sensei?" naruto ask

"you pass, and both of them too" kakashi said

so after they both wake up, they are really surprised. how can they are passed, while they are cant get the bells.

"i will meet you next monday for your first mission, in training ground" kakashi said then leave with smoke

"hey dobe, how can we pass the test?" sasuke ask

"i dont know teme, may behe see how hard we work for the bells" naruto lied

"how can? i didnt even try" sakura said

"dont ask me, ask to kakashi for your self sakura" naruto said while leaving

sakura and sasuke was shocked about what naruto said, he never act like that before

'naruto is really changed' sakura think

naruto walking in the village, going to ichiraku ramen shop, but in half way he is stopped hearing something.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME..," voice of kurenai

"calm down kurenai i can explain it" voice of asuma

"I HATE YOU!" voice of kurenai

"BANG!, BRUKK!, BRUKK!, BRUKK" very big sound of something smashed

then kurenai come out from that shop with tears, she was shocked seeing naruto.

"you hear that, naruto-kun?" kurenai ask while whiping the tears.

"yeah, sorry about that sensei" naruto said

"you dont need to be sorry, i shouting quit loud, so its not strange if people heard" kurenai said

"need a friend for talking kurenai sensei?" naruto said

kurenai see the boy try to cheer her up

"i think thats is not a bad idea, lets go to danggo shop over there, we can talk there" kurenai said.

they go to danggo shop(they sell sake too), kurenai start to talk, about how she start dating asuma.

"can you believe it? i found out he was cheating 3 days after our first date" kurenai said

"i understand that, in this era its hard to see a guy who is loyal for one woman" naruto said

hearing that kurenai become interested in naruto

"so how about your self, are you the same tipe as asuma or the the type who is loyal to one woman"? kurenai try to tease him

but the reaction of naruto is not like kurenai guess, he answer with serious tone

"i think, not the type person who is loyal to one women" naruto said

"why was that?" kurenai ask

"because is narural for a man to like many woman" naruto said

kurenai shocked hearing that from naruto

"the womans tha i like maybe increased, but i will never leave the womans that i already like" naruto said while feeding the kyuubi with dango

kurenai didnt belive that she heard something like that from 12 year old boy. she was laughing after hear that.

its already afternoon, kurenai is little drunk, so naruto take her to her apartement. in there he gave her a glass of cold water.

"feel better sensei?" naruto ask

"yeah, sorry naruto-kun, that i make you carry me" kurenai said

"its ok sensei" naruto-said

**"just wait a little more kid, i'm sure she will begging for you, your pheromon is very efective esspesially for someone who is still single" kyuubi said**

"she will be very usefull if i can get her, thank you kyuubi san" naruto wishper to the fox

just like what kyuubi said, kurenai start to act different, she is starting to fell hot by seeing naruto face.

'how can i _**turned on**_, she is only 12 year boy' kurenai think

now kurenai lie down in the sofa, she really cant hold it

"naruto-kun, please come here" kurenai said

then naruto start closer to kurenai

"yes kurenai sensei" naruto said

after naruto close enough, without warning kurenai kiss naruto with such a passion

"hold on sensei, we cant do this" naruto said

"its okay naruto-kun, i dont mind it" kurenai said

"sorry sensei, but it will only hurt you. i dont want to _**do it,**_ with a woman who will leave me, except you want to be my and accept that i' normal guys who like many woman" naruto said

kurenai is already lost control againts his lust

"fine naruto kun, i will become yours" kurenai said (NEW SLAVE OBTAINED !)

naruto smile with kurenai answer, and then start his jutsu

"soul seal jutsu" naruto said

he placed the seal into kurenai, fox mark showed up in her belly.

"then kurenai chan, ready for a long night?" naruto said

"yes naruto-sama" kurenai answered

naruto take kurenai virginity, and having sex until morning


	4. Chapter 4 ENOUGH WITH D-RANK MISSIONS !

**Naruto Collecting Slave**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

**naruto 12 year old**

**naruto current female slave (harem) list : **

**anko 19 year old**

**ayame 17 year old (daughter of ichiraku ramen shop owner)**

**kurenai 19 year old**

**note : **

**-the list is slave member that get **_**BEFORE**_** this chapter**

**-the slaves only call naruto 'naruto-sama' only when **_**sleep **_**or in naruto house/apartement.**

CHAPTER 4 : ENOUGH WITH D-RANK MISSIONS !

in the hokage mansion, hokage waiting for genin exam result

"team 1 failed"

"team 2 failed"

"team 3 failed"

"team 4 failed"

"team 5 failed"

"team 6 failed"

"team 7 passed" kakashi said

"eehhhhh?!" some people said

"what?" kakashi said

"you usually never passing team before" asuma said

"you can say they are special" kakashi said

"or maybe because there was uchiha in that team huh?" kurenai said

"not really, sasuke is talented undoubtly but naruto, he is some what unpredictable, many data that i get about him from academy is not suit him. " kakshi said

"what do you mean kakashi, every body know that he is idiot" asuma say

kurenai didnt like what asuma say

"what i mean is, cheerful, always bragged, noisy. that isnt naruto that i see in my team. he is quit, calm and only speak when its needed, i still cant see about he is stupid or not" kakashi said

kurenai smile hearing that, since she become naruto slave, she is become very sensitive about every naruto matters.

"team 8 passed" kurenai said

"team 9 passed" asuma said

"(the rest is failed)"

on the next day

with anko and kurenai become naruto's slave, now naruto already mastered genjutsu and some snake jutsu (like sommoning snake and etc). he can perfectly copy the justsu. now he is on forbiden forest.

"fireball jutsu!" naruto said

naruto start to train fireball jutsu, the jutsu that he get from watching sasuke fighting kakashi.

"naruto kun,where did you learn that justu?" kurenai ask

"i saw sasuke using this jutsu in the genin test, i try to copy it" naruto said

"ehhh! naruto-kun,you can copy jutsu? how can? only sharingan from uchiha clan can copy jutsu in an instant" anko said

"oh, i forgot to mention it to both of you before, give me a gift called demon eye, so i can see 360 degree and copy jutsu in an instant, i can use every uchiha clan jutsu since the saringan is also getted from kyuubi" naruto explain

"so thats why you can easly mastered every my genjutsu in a short time" kurenai said

"that so cool naruto-kun, that means you are more tallented than that uchiha guy(sasuke she mean)" anko said

"yeah its look like that, but i should keep it as a secret, even hokage didnt know about this" naruto said

"what is that?" kurenai said

"yeah why? everybody will not looking down on you again if they know" anko said

"it was simply, because more secret that ninja have, then more dangerous that ninja become" naruto said with little smile

a few weel later

its already 4 week team 7 do D-rank mission, it was the day for team 7 mission, as usual naruto came late to the promised place. but he always came before kakashi.

"morning guys" naruto greeting sasuke and sakura

"morning naruto baka" sakura said with bored face

"more late than usual dobe?" sasuke said

"ha ha ha, i have a filling that kakashi will be more late today" naruto said

then kakshi arrived with flashi smoke.

"yo guys, morning" kakashi said with calm

"morning kakashi" naruto said

"YOU ARE LATE YOU LAZY SENSEI!" sakura and sasuke said

"what happen with them, they angry more than usual?" kakashi ask naruto

"i think because you are late" naruto said

"but i usually late, why i feel a little diferent now" kakashi said

"ha ha ha, cause you are late more than usual" naruto said

"a ha ha ha, its that so..," kakashi laugh

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE LAUGHED SENSE" they bot say with some killing intent

"alright, i'm sorry, now our mission is to find a lost cat" kakashi said

"dont tell me, it was tora again" sakura said

"honestly it was" kakashi said

"i'm borred with this kind of mission" sasuke said

then they search for tora, after a few hour they find it. now team 7 was on the hokage mansion

"report team 7, finished the mission" kakashi said

"thanks its a good job, you can leave now" hokage said

"wait a second hokage sama, how long we will do this D rank missions" sakura said

"yeah, i already bored, we should get mission that more ninja like" sasuke said

"genin mission is mostly about D rank mission, i can get you for C-rank mission if your sensei say you all ready.

"so kakashi sensei, i agree with sakura and sasuke, we cant become ninja if we didnt do somthing with ninja like" naruto said

"fine fine guys, hokage sama please give us mission that not D rank" kakashi said

"if you say so, there was a builder named tazuna, he need a body guard to the mist villge, you will leave konoha tomorow at 8AM" hokage said

"you hear that guys, dont be late tomorow" kakashi said

"we will exused now hokage sama" team 7 said

night come

in naruto apartement, that night naruto take anko and kurenai.

"so naruto-sama, tomorow you will leave?" anko said

"yeah, this is my first C rank mission, becoming body guard for some builder until arrived to mist village" naruto said.

"but naruto-sama, that's a short jurney, why he need a body guard?" anko ask

"thats what i want to know too" naruto said

"now anko-chan, kurenai-chan tell me everything you know about mist village" naruto give an order to his slave's.

"mist village is a little village, their main job is fishing" anko said

"i heard that now they are trying to make very big bridge so they can make their trade more easily" kurenai said

"so its like that, who is the person that get inflict if the bridge finished?" naruto said

"of course the its the person who rented the ship to villager" anko said

"and that person is gato, he is known as one of richest person" kurenai said

"i heard he is person who will do anything for what he want" anko said

"he is a worse person" kurenai said

"so if he is a person like that, its not imposible the he will hire some ninja to kill tazuna" naruto said

kurenai and anko give a nod with naruto conclusion.

"this C-rank mission will be more interesting than it should be" naruto said with a smile

"now girls, get ready for _**bed **_time, threesome would be a good idea" naruto said

"yes, naruto sama" the slave's said

they are having sex threesome until morning

next moring

naruto now at the konoha gate,he came with his little fox in his shoulder like always, and unexpectedly kakashi already there

"morning sensei, you are early this time" naruto said

"morning naruto, seems like you are still sleepy, are you nerves?" kakashi said

"i'm to excited so i cant sleep last night (actually because having sex all night)" naruto said

tazuna, kakashi and naruto already at gate, they are waiting for sakura and sasuke, they both shocked seeing naruto and kakashi already come

"you are late" naruto said

"how can you become a great ninja if you are incompetent like this" kakashi said

"as expected from genin ninja, i hope i will be okay in the way home" tazuna said

sakura and sasuke is purposely comming late, because thats the habitual of their sensei, they become angry that those word was from naruto and kakashi who always incompetent

"you dont need to woried i'm a jounin, i will make sure your safety" kakashi said

"wait a second, are you really kakashi sensei?" sakura ask

"you are not some imposter right, kakashi sensei is always late" sasuke said

"with this kind of habitual, i cant believe that you both are ninja" naruto said with smile

"ITS NOT SOMETHING PERSON LIKE YOU CAN SAY YOU BAKA/DOBE!" sakura and sasuke said

"ha ha ha" naruto laughing while pating his fox

they are starting their jurney, naruto walking with kyuubi in his shoulder, sakura try to get sasuke attantion as always, kakashi in front leading the team.

**"kid, can you feel it? the water that we walk past" kyuubi said**

"yeah, 2 ninja, its really become interesting" naruto whisper with smile

after that, 2 ninja really attack them, 1 ninja attack kakashi (its look like kakashi get killed),

"Nooo, sensei!" sakura scream

"get down" sasuke said

while another ninja try to attack them, sakura is to scared to get down, when the kunai almost near sakura neck (about 1 cm). the sound "TRANG!" came up, naruto stoped the kunai, he is standing behind sakura.

after that naruto pull sakura to back then finished enemy life with his kunai, he cut enemy's neck with his kunai, so now naruto'body was full of blood.

sakura is clearly see what naruto did, she see how naruto smiled while finished his enemy. another one come agait, try to attack tazuna, but kakashi show up and stop it. he didnt kill the enemy and let him go to his boss.

"kakashi sensei, you are still a live?!" sakura said

"of course, i use subtitution jutsu, before he can attack me" kakashi said

kakashi see naruto is full of blood after killing 1 enemy,

"you kill him" sakura pointed to naruto

"ofcourse, he is enemy, and we ninja train to kill enemy, thats how we were theached at academy before become a ninja right?" naruto said

"B-but..," sakura didnt finish his sentence

"he is right sakura, thats why we become ninja, we were trained to kill" kakashi said

'how can this dobe better than me, i'm uchiha i'm the best, i will show him that i'm better' sasuke think

tazuna feel terrified hearing the way of ninja

"its should be hard to be ninja" he said

"so naruto, how did you feel for the first kill" kakashi ask

"not bad, i enjoy it" naruto said

everybody is very shocked hearing that, esspecially kakashi, he know that nothing good will come from someone who enjoy killing

"there was demon brothers, chunin rank missing nin, so tazuna you better explain it" kakashi said

"actually, the guy called gato try to kill me, because i'm the leader of the building brigde on mist village" tazuna said

'just as i thought' naruto think

"we cant continue this mission, if shinobi was included in here its not C-rank mission anymore, its probably B rank and it possibly can change to A rank, we are not ready for this" kakashi said

"why didnt you ask for A rank or B rank mission rather than C-rank" sakura ask

"ofcourse the problem is money, we dont have money to pay B rank or A rank mission" tazuna said

"how many people that gato have" sasuke ask

"i dont know, more than 100 maybe" tazuna said

"this mission was to dangerous, we should go back to konoha" kakashi said

"so you are leaving tazuna who need help right now" naruto said

"it cant be helped, we are not ready for this" kakashi said

"yeah, 100 is too many for genin team like us" sakura said

"i think so too" sakura said

"ha ha ha ha" naruto laugh loud

"why are you laugh dobe?" sasuke ask

"it was too funny, seeing an uchiha become a coward, and you kakashi are you really a jounin leaving the mission that already accepted" naruto said

tazuna become sad hearing what kakashi said, sakura dont like what naruto said about sasuke, sasuke angry that time.

"what did you say dobe, me? coward?" sasuke said

"yeah teme, you are not ready to take a real ninja mission, it cant be helped since we have incompetent instructure here" naruto said

"naruto be quit, you should not say like that to your supperior, after all we are not ready for this so we will go back" kakashi said

sasuke angry about naruto say that he is coward

"take it back you dobe, take it back about what you say" sasuke said

"yeah naruto, you should not say samthing like that about sasuke" sakura said

"hell no, you are agree with kakashi that we are not ready, that means you are real coward" naruto said

sasuke now cant speak anymore, its true that he said he was agree, but he didnt accept that he called coward so..,

"kakashi sensei, i agree with naruto, we cant leave tazuna who need help. if we let it go we cant call our self ninja" sasuke said

"yeah, but we cant let our team go into danger, except all of us agree we will still go back to the village" kakashi said

"so sakura its only you now, do you want to continue or go back to konoha?" sasuka ask

as you know, sakura like sasuke she will agree with sasuke decision

"if sasuke say so, i think we should continue" sakura said

"well i take back what i said before" naruto said to sasuke

"huh..," sasuke only give a sigh

"well we will continue this mission, so lead the way tazuna san" kakashi said

"o-okay, tazuna said

tazuna can not believe it, he is happy that those guy wanted to help him, now he is on the little ship

"thank you boy" he wishpered to naruto

"you dont need to thanks me tazuna san, i didnt do it to help you, i only want to enjoy my first mission except D rank"naruto said

not long after they landed, flying sword come to attack them. the sword is big and very fast

"watch out !" kakashi said

sasuke pull tazuna to the left side, then naruto take sakura who is shaking to the right, kakashi jump at that time.

"momochi zabuza, A rank missing nin aka the demon mist" kakashi said

"its a honor for me to be known by first class jounin sharingan no kakashi aka copycat ninja" zabuza said.

'he have sharingan, its should be belong into uchiha' sasuke think,

kakashi and zabuza fighting for long, they are fighting equally. sakura, naruto and sasuke guarding tazuna, with demon eye active naruto can see clearly the fight, he is staritng to remember all of expert water element jutstu that used by zabuza and kakashi.

**"kid, from behind" kyuubi said**

suddenly zabuza show up behind tazuna, naruto, sasuke, and sakura. when his sword almost touch sakura body, but quickly naruto attack him, stab him in the heart. then water come from that injury (water clone jutsu). sakura is to scared to move. sasuke didnt even have time to react.

back to the battle of zabuza and kakashi, now kakashi was traped on water prison jutsu. zabuza make a water clone to guard while him self get kakashi

"run guys!, take tazuna with you" kakashi said

"we should run..," sakura said with tremble

"ah shit, he is too strong.." sasuke said

"i'm sorry kakashi i cant do that" naruto said

"what do you mean naruto, he is to strong for you all" kakashi said

"he is right kid, run while you still have a chance" zabuza said

"then what after that kakashi, after he kill you he will search us and kill us" naruto said

'what is this dobe thinking, if we dont run we will die' sasuke think

after that naruto pull up shuriken, a big shuriken

"fuma shuriken" naruto said

"you are such a brave kid, you know that kind of attack couldnot hurt me" zabuza said

naruto throw his fuma shuriken, that attack not for zabuza's water clone but its for the real zabuza. with easy, zabuza catch the shuriken, but he see another shuriken come.

"shadow shuriken huh, looks like you have some skill kid, but it wasnt enough" zabuza said while avoiding the shuriken

suddenly the shuriken changed into naruto, and naruto attack the hand of zabuza who held kakashi. naruto still hide his ability, he didnt show that he can do water walking. then kakashi free from water prison, and continued the fight.

_skip long figting_

"water dragon jutsu" kakashi said

zabuza lose, now he can only waiting for the dead. but when kakashi come closer, some ninja attack zabuza from the tree with needle in the neck.

"thanks for helping me, i'm hunter nin, zabuza is my target" hunter nin said

"is that so, you can have him now" kakashi said

"thank you" hunter nin said

hunter nin take zabuza body, after that kakashi collapse because chakra exhauted after using sharingan.

"sensei! are you ok?" sakura ask

"i only tired, i need rest" kakashi said then fainted

"so we need to take kakashi now" naruto said

"please lead us to your house tazuna san" sasuke said

then they go to tazuna house

"i'm home" tazuna said

"welcome back dad, and who are they?" tsunami said (tsunami i daughter of tazuna)

"they are my body guard that i ask from konoha" tazuna said

"i'm sakura haruno" sakura said

"i'm sasuke uchiha" sasuke said

"i'm naruto uzumaki" naruto said

"yeah welcome, i'm tsunami" tsunami said

"she is my daughter" tazuna said

"oh and this person is kakashi our mentor" naruto said

"what happen to him?" tsunami ask

"he is exhauted after fighting ninja that hired by gato" tazuna said

then they rest in tazuna house, until tomorow

"guys i have little bad news" kakashi said

"whats wrong sensei?" sakura said

"i had a feeling that zabuza still a live" kakashi said

"how can? didnt that hunter nin kill him?" sasuke said

"hmm, that hunter nin take zabuza body, that means that hunter nin come not to kill him but to save him" naruto said

"yeah, its my fauld didnt realize that" kakashi said

"so what are we gonna do sensei" sakura said

"we will trainning, lets go to the forest" kakashi said

before they leave a little kid come with an arogant attitude then go to upstair.

"who is that kid?"sakura ask

"he is my grandson, i'm sorry about that, he become like that after his father killed" tazuna said,

then go to the forest

"now guys, our training right now is tree climbing" kakashi said

"if only tree climbing its easy" sasuke said

"yeah, what tree that will be climbed" sakura ask

"if it that easy, thats not training, you must not use your hand while climbing" kakashi said

"are you crazy, thats imposible" sakura said

"its possible, i will give you an example" kakashi said

sasuke and sakura shocked seeing kakashi climbing the tree without hand, he simply walking on the tree. but naruto didnt shocked cause he already can do that

"now you should master it before afternoon, if you cant you will have no dinner, i will watch you here" kakashi said

sakura and sasuke try it but always failed

"use your chakra on you feet, if you used to much the it will broke, i you used to less it will not grip" kakashi said

naruto enjoy seeing sakura and sasuke falling from the tree. he is laughing quit loud while feeding kyuubi

"hey dobe, why dont you training to?" sasuke ask

"yeah, naruto baka you should train too" sakura said

"its still long time from afternoon, didnt you know what the word of relax" naruto said

'this dobe will get some trouble' sasuke think

'baka, he will not get dinner to night" sakura think

its already 1 PM neither sasuke or sakura succes to climb, naruto still havent try, so that make kakashi litte worried.

"hey naruto why dont you try it now, you now its not fair if you only watch them" kakashi said

"ok, if that what you say" naruto giving a smile

'this dobe will absolutly fall' sasuke think

'naruto baka, he didnt know how hard it is, he will fall' sakura think

naruto calmly walking toward the tree then walking in the tree like it was nothing. every body shoced by that, naruto can do that in one try.

"so how about this, sensei" naruto said

he walk down the tree calmly

'how can this dobe do that' sasuke think

'i cant believe, naruto baka can do this on the first try' sakura think

"good, its not you first time walking tree right?" kakashi ask

"i read the basic on school library, so i trained that. since the begining i already can do it, thats why i'm relax" naruto lied

sasuke and sakura cant believe it, how can such stupid person can learn jutsu by him self. on the afternoon they already complete it.

"guys, we should go back now" kakshi said

"yes sensei" naruto sakura sasuke said

in tazuna house , they are ready to eat. but they wait for inari(tsunami son), then inari come

"inari kun, dinner is ready, lets eat together" tsunami said

"i'm not hungry" inari said while walking to second floor

"i have no interest eat together with people who doesnt know about pain and suffering" he said with a cold tone.

"who are you talking to?" naruto said

inari stopped his step, then naruto continue speaking

"to me huh? what do you know about pain huh? is the people in the village hit you? is the people in the village brokken your bones, is burn your hand or your leg? did everybody in the village hate you? IF NOT, THAT MEANS YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT IT IS REAL PAIN LIKE !" naruto shouted quit loud

every body who hear that was shocked.

"YOU DONT DESERVE TALK TO ME ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING, WHEN YOU STILL HAVE FAMILY IN HOME WHO WILL GREETING YOU EVERY COME, JUST BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING DAD DIE, DOESNT MEAN YOU NOW PAIN AND SUFFERING LOOK LIKE !" naruto said while hit the table with the fork, the fork was break through the table.

inari fell down, scared about naruto. no body can talk to naruto

"i'm sorry tazuna san, tsunami san, i 'm not i the mood for dinner right now." naruto said

"wait naruto, where are you going?" sakura ask

"its not your problem" naruto said

never thinked by sakura that naruto will say naruto leave the house followed by his little fox.

"i'm sory inari kun, i really want to say that _he doesnt mean it _but i'm not good to lie like that" kakashi said

everybody shocked hearing what kakashi said

"what do you mean sensei?" sasuke ask

"what naruto said, its really happen to him" kakashi said

" how can? knowing him,she always cheerful anytime" sakura said

"that until he become genin, so sakura ever since become his team mate is naruto still cheerful like before?" kakashi ask

sakura didnt answer that, she know that naruto isnt cheerful like before.

'that dobe, how can i didnt know that, i will beat him later and proof that i'm the strongest' sasuke think

sasuke always think that with pain and suffering you can become stronger, since all of his clan die he think that he is already had enough pain and suffering to be stronger.

'naruto, i never know that, i'm sorry' sakura think

sakura feel bad because she always insult naruto, calling him baka anytime

at the forest naruto sleep, when he heard someone closer he open his eye

**"someone watching us kid" kyuubi said**

"who is that?" naruto said

a girl with pink kimono show from behind the tree

"sorry if i distrub you. i'm here looking herb plant for my family" the girl said

"its not like that, i only sleeping here, because of my reflex as ninja, i can sense your existance" naruto said

"you are a ninja?" the girl ask

"yeah, can i know what is your name miss" naruto ask

"my name is haku, and you" haku said

"my name is uzumaki naruto, then i want to ask you, why are you here?" naruto ask

"didnt i say it before, i'm looking for herb plant for my family" haku said

"that's not what i mean, i mean why are you here in mist village with zabuza?" naruto said

"ho- how can you know?" haku said

haku is ready with fighting stance.

"you can calm down, i have no intention for fighting right now" naruto said while patting kyuubi

"so what do you want?" haku ask

"i only need someone to talk, can you answer my question before, why are you here?" naruto said

"my parrent know that i have blood line, so they try to kill me, but before they do that i kill them first. person who take care of me is zabuza sama that why i follow him"haku said

"now why are you here, why dont you with you friend?" haku ask

"i'm in a bad mood right now, so i keep away from them, i just dont want to kill them by my self" naruto said

"thats funny, its look like you have enaugh power to kill them with jounin kakashi in there" haku said while laughing

"ha ha ha, actually i have that power" naruto said while realease very greet chakra.

that was make haku shocked, her is body is tremble caused by the fear of naruto

"see you later haku-chan, i hope we will not fight each other" naruto said while leaving

that night naruto didnt came to tazuna house, he is training his water element jutsu, he practice every jutsu that he watch from fighting between kakashi and zabuza. after that he sleep.

when he woke up, its already noon, so he go back to tazuna house. but he see many assasint hired by gato, some was try to attack inari and tsunami.

"boss tell us to kill them, but i think i can rape the woman before that" someguy said

"i will not let you hear my mother" inari said while pointing this stick to the guy

"lets kill the boy first, after that we can rape her" some guy said

some guy try to atack inari, inari was frozen, he is scared of the guy.

"noooooo!" tsunami scream.

but naruto came to save him, naruto kill the guy before he can hurt inari. he stap that guy's neck, then the blood spurt to inari. inari's body full blood now

"naruto nii.., i'm afraid" inari said while crying.

"dont cry, you said you already have pain and suffer right?, that means you are ready to make to make a change, but cry will not change anything" naruto said

"yy-yes naruto-nii" inari said

"good, if you want to change now get move on, go away to save you mother" naruto said to inari

"naruto-nii, the others now is going to bridge" inari said

"yeah, i will go there after finish them first" naruto said

inari get a way from that place, while he peeking to back, he see how naruto kill every enemy he had. after finishing all of the enemy naruto with kyuubi in his shoulder go to the bride. there he see, sakura is guarding tazuna, kakashi is fighting with zabuza. and sasuke fighting with haku. so he decide help sasuke first

after fighting haku sasuke is fainted

"please actept your dead kid" haku said

haku throw her needle into sasuke head to finish him, "TRANG!" naruto stoped the needle with kunai

"its look like we will have to fight haku" naruto said

"so i have no choice then" haku said

haku enter into her ice mirror, she start to attack naruto from every side, throwing multiple needle from top front,back,left, and right. but naruto easily to deflect all of them with kunai

"stop it haku-chan, it useless" naruto said

after that naruto destroy all of haku's ice mirror. then put the kunai in haku's neck

"give up haku-chan, if possible i dont want to kill you" naruto said

haku's now cant doing anything, she see zabuza still fighting kakashi

"chidori" kakashi said

kakashi attack zabuza with chidori

"noooooooo!" haku scream

kakashi fainted after attacking zabuza, zabuza still a live that time, because it didnt hit vital area. with out care about kunai in her neck haku run into zabuza, naruto follow her.

"zabuza-sama, zabuza-sama please hang on" haku said

"haku, i'm sorry i cant beside you anymore, you are the only family for my. please live happy" zabuza said

"no zabuza-sama, please dont leave me" haku crying

"you kid, i have a request for you, please spare haku's life, she is just like my own daughter, i want her to be happy" zabuza said

"i will do that, if she want to promise that she will always follow every my order" naruto said

"hear that haku, you should follow him. please be happy for me" zabuza said

zabuza dead after say that, haku is cryng out load. after she calm down.

"haku-chan do you want to promise that you will always follow me for the rest of your life?" naruto said

haku always do every order from zabuza, so she do what zabuza said

"i promise" haku said

"soul seal" naruto start his jutsu (NEW SLAVE OBTAINED !)

naruto placed soul seal into haku now haku is already belong to naruto. after finished the soul seal, hundreds people hired by gato come. sakura still guarding tazuna, he naruto with haku she woder why they didnt fight each other.

'what is naruto baka doing, why didnt he fight zabuza partner. how can we save from hundreds people who try to attack.' sakura think

"just as i thought, that zabuza guy is useless, so i need to clean up this mess by my self" gato said

that time inari came with the villager who is ready to fight.

"we should defend our village with everything we had!" inari said

"yeah" vilagers said

naruto smile hearing that

"so you are gato, huh? " naruto said

"yeah i'm gato,you beter run away kid before you hurt your self" gato said

"sorry but, i dont follow some dead person order" naruto said

**"its will be great kid, lets start our killing party" kyuubi said**

"ofcourse kyuubi san" naruto said

after say that, naruto he cut gato'head, then starting his killing party. those people that hired by gato try to run away, most of them get killed by naruto. only a few can survive runing away

every body is frighted. the villagers, sakura and haku, they all see how naruto kill hundreds people by himself. after that the villager clean up the hundreds dead body.

so after kakashi wake up,

"kakashi sensei, i want to take haku into konoha village, i want to make her konoha ninja, can i do that?" naruto said

kakashi shocked seeing naruto clotch i already red because of blood

"naruto, your cloths? what happening?" kakashi ask

"after you fainted, gato came with some people, its a pity that i cant kill all of them " naruto said

"what do you mean some people naruto-nii, you kill hundreds people by yourself, thats cool" inari said

kakashi was shocked hearing that.

"hey sensei, can i take haku-chan?" naruto said

"yeah, we can talk to hokage later, how is sakura and sasuke?" kakashi said

"sakura is take care of sasuke in there" naruto pointed at sakura.

so in the night, at naruto room

"well, i already put silice jutsu on this room, are you ready haku-chan?" naruto said

"yes, naruto sama" haku said

then naruto give haku a passionate kiss, for about 5 minute

"this will be a long night haku-chan" naruto said with a sime

(na : haku is 15 year old)

that night naruto take haku virginity, they have sex until morning


	5. Chapter 5 BEFORE CHUNIN EXAM

**Naruto Collecting Slave**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

**naruto 12 year old**

**naruto current female slave (harem) list : **

**_ anko 19 year old _ **

**_ ayame 17 year old (daughter of ichiraku ramen shop owner) _ **

**_ kurenai 19 year old _ **

**_ haku 15 year old _ **

**note : **

**-the list is slave member that get **_**BEFORE**_** this chapter**

**-the slaves only call naruto 'naruto-sama' only when **_**sleep **_**or in naruto house/apartement.**

CHAPTER 5 : BEFORRE CHUNIN EXAM

finally the bridge finished, the bridge named by the hero who save their village, the name of the bride is _THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE_. after seeing how naruto save the village, the villagers give the title for naruto, the title is _BLOODY HERO OF THE MIST _(its my fanfic, so i'm free to give title), so the bride named by that.

team 7 + haku go back to konoha village.

"why is she come with us? she is enemy right, is it your idea dobe? sasuke said

"yeah teme, i plan to ask hokage to make her konoha ninja. after all she is my girl now" naruto said

haku blush hearing that, and the other shocked.

"is that true?" sakura ask

"yeah, i'm belong to naruto now" haku said

'i cant beleive it, there was really a girl who wanted naruto' sakura think

sakura jealous seeing naruto and haku, playing with a fox, chit chat happily together, while her self cant event talk with sasuke.

they meet the hokage. and tell their story. after that naruto ask hokage to make haku konoha ninja

"good job for the mission, you all can go home now, except for naruto and haku, there is something more to talk" hokage said

then kakashi, sasuke, and sakura leave.

"so jiji, about haku, can we make her become konoha ninja?" naruto ask

"naruto-kun, we cant easly to take her as konoha ninja, she was missing nin, the council will not agree about this" hokage said

haku sad hearing that

"so jiji, how if i put haku-chan under my clan, i mean namikaze clan" naruto said seriously

"how? naruto did you already know?" hokage said

"i only know their name and their face, since they show up when i made first contact with kyuubi" naruto explain

"its that so, i'm sorry naruto, i plan to tell you after you are become chunin" hokage said

"its okay jiji, i know you care about me" naruto said

"so naruto there will be council meeting about this matter, we will inform you latter. and as for haku, you are accepted as konoha ninja, since you already experienced you will be chunin now" hokage said

"thank you hokage sama" haku said while take konoha headband

"thank you jiji" naruto said.

then they both leave. and go home, ofcourse haku sleep on naruto's apartement

"ready for the long night?" naruto said

"i will do anything for you naruto-sama" haku said

"good, lets start the _**bed time **_**" **naruto said

naruto and haku having a _**good time **_until morning

next day

haku still sleep in the bed, naruto with kyuubi go to outside wanted to by some ramen. but stopped at half way.

"konohamaru, didnt i say before, stone isnt square" naruto said

"just as expected from my boss, you detect it was me" konohamaru said

"its not like i'm good but you are bad, are you really training show me your progress" naruto said

"ok boss, look this, sexy no jutsu" konohamaru, change into naked women with the cloude

but the expression of naruto is normal

"is it still not good boss?" konohamaru said

"no, its good looks like you learned pretty well" naruto said with a smile

"but why your expression is normal" konohamaru said

"keep this as a secret, i have plenty experience seeing naked the real girls since i become ninja" naruto wishpered

"eeeh? how can it be?" konohamaru said

"if you become greet ninja, girls will be wanted you, so you must training hard then you can become great ninja" naruto said

"ofcourse boss, now i'm fired!" konohamaru said

"what are you telling to the kid, naruto baka?" sakura came

"boss, is she your girl?" konohamaru ask

sakura angry hearing that.

"what did you say? " sakura said with angry tone

"come on konoha maru, its not funny, how can someone like her become my girl" naruto said

like being striked by thunder, sakura shocked hearing naruto who always ask her to be his girlfrien saying that.

"sorry boss, i think she is your girl, since she seems close to you. i will train hard now, see you boss?" konohamaru said

konohamaru runing after said that, and unintentionlaly hitting the person infront him

"hey kid, watch out your walk!" that guy said while chatch konohamaru's hand

"sooo, sory" konohamaru said with scared

"just let him go kankuro, he is only kid" some girl said

"dont command me temari, gaara is not here anyway, this kid should be given some lesson.

suddenly naruto apear behind kankuro and put kunai in his nect,then little fox bite kankuro hand so he release konohamaru's hand. that even make kankuro and temari shocked.

'who is this guy, i didnt even realize how he do it' temari think

"who are you, we have no business with you" temari said

"have no business with me? i praise your guts for trying to hurt hokage grand son, more than that he is my disciple. i will not hesistant to kill you if he is hurt, event if a little" naruto said

'this guy is dangerous' kankuro think

'we are in big problem' temari said

"you in the tree, you can came out now" naruto said

sasuke show up

"how did you know dobe?" sasuke said

"sorry teme, i its not you, but what i mean is i that guy with the gourd" naruto said

and some guy jump from the tree, he is having a big gourd and tatoo in his head

**"kid, he is jincuriki of ichibi shukaku, racoon demon" kyuubi said**

"gaara?" temari said

"gaara, i'm sorry i dont mean-"kankuro said

"shut up!, you just make embarassed our village" gaara said

then gaara release such a demonic killing intent that make kankuro and temary terrified.

'shukaku huh? it seem something interesting will be happend' naruto think

naruto too, release his demonic killing intent, then he pull out his kunai from kankuro

'he can release killing intent as strong as gaara's, who is this guy?" temari think

'this is the first time a feel such terrible killing intent that the same as gaara's, he is dangerous, very dangerous' kankuro think

konohamaru fainted, temmari, kankuro, sasuke and sakura feel terrified because of they killing intent. they cant event cant move their body becouse of that.

"you teach them him respect, if you dont want your friends get killed becouse of ther stupidity" naruto said

"sorry about that, can i know who are you?" gaara ask

"i'm uzumaki naruto, genin of konoha. and you?" naruto said

'this guy still genin?' kankuro said

'i cant believe such terrifying guy like him is a genin' temari said

"sabaku no gaara, from suna" gaara said

naruto move to take konohamaru fainted body

"oh yeah, can i know your name too, pretty lady?" naruto said

'he call me pretty' temari think

"i., i'm temari, sabaku no temari" temari said

"you better remember this tanuki(racoon), this is fox teritority, dont you dare to make a trouble here" naruto said while walk passing gaara

gaara was shocked hear that,

'its, the first time i meet someone like me' gaara think

naruto leave that place followed by little fox

kankuro and temary confused with what naruto said

"temari, kankuro, lets go" gaara said

gara, temari and kankuro leave that place too, only sasuke on the tree an sakura in there, they both still frozen, because gaara and naruto killing intent.

inhokage mansion

"team 9, sikamaru, chouji, ino. i propose the to take a part of chunin exam" asuma said

"me too, i propose team 8, hinata, shino, kiba for chunin exam" kurenai said

"i propose for team 7 too" kakashi said

"wait a second kakashi, are you sure let them in?, i mean sasuke is good, but sakura is lack of experience, also naruto is not smart i dont think they are ready for this" iruka said

"they are more ready than you thought iruka" kakashi said

"bu-, but..," iruka said

"iruka, they are my student now, i know their capability" kakshi said

"so its decided, all the rokie from this year is participate in chunin exam" hokage said

forbiden forest/forest of death

since haku become naruto slave, now naruto train how to use ice element jutsu, ice element jutsu is a merge between water and wind element jutsu, since naruto already mastered both of them, it easy for him to learn ice element jutsu. kyuubi was with haku watching naruto training.

"naruto-kun, i can not believe it, you mastered ice element jutsu not even on 1 day" haku said

"yeah, thanks to kuuubi san, this _demon eye_ it was really helpful, this make me learn faster" naruto said

"kyuubi san?" haku said

"oh, i forgot to tell you, i'm jincuriki of kyuubi, nine tail demon fox, also known as the lord of demon" naruto said

"so kyuubi help you?" haku ask

"yeah, after i release the seal, kyuubi san merge all his chakra to mine, but that make kyuubi can not in the original form, the only way to talk is kyuubi san apear in temporary form, so he can train me" naruto said

"so where is kyuubi-san right now?" haku ask

naruto smile hearing that

"you are holding her this entire time haku-chan " naruto said

"you mean this fox" haku said

"you dont need to worried, kyuubi-san is good, after all she said that she like you" naruto said

"haku-chan, you can go home first, i need to go to weapon shop, is there some weapon you need to?" naruto said

"just needles naruto kun" haku said

in the weapon shop

"eh, naruto?" sakura said

"what are you doing here dobe?" sasuke said

naruto is always with kyuubi, naruto meet sasuke there, ofcourse sakura is there,she is sasuke fangirl after all, he is buying some kunai.

"just buying some kunai teme, my supply is almost used up" naruto said

sasuke want to proof that he is strong, since he see naruto who can face gaara.

"hey dobe, fight me?" sasuke said

**"he is no match for you kid" kyuubi said**

"no" naruto said shortly while he choose some kunai.

"why dobe, are you afraid?" sasuke said

"he should be afraid of you sasuke kun, you are the best rookie this year after all" sakura said

"hell no teme, its just that i will not gain profit even if i beat you" naruto said

"you think you could beat me dobe, come on, i will show you that i'm better" sasuke said

"yeah, sasuke is better than you naruto baka" sakura said

"i said no, except you have something go give if i win" naruto said

"its not like you will win anyway naruto-baka" sakura said

"ohh, i think this way will be good to, i will fight you but if i win you must give sakura to me" naruto said

**"it's look like you have an interesting idea kid" kyuubi said**

sakura was shocked hearing that, naruto make her as a bet, of course she dont want.

"wait a sec, how can you make me as a bet, i will never ag-" sakura didnt finish her sentence

"i agree" sasuke said

"w-what? you are not serious right?" sakura said

"well its the only way that dobe want to fight, its not like i will lose anyway" sasuke said

"yy-yeah, its true, there is no way naruto baka can beat you" sakura said with little worried

sakura really worried about this, she remember that naruto kill more than 200 people when they are on the mist village. but she choose to believe sasuke.

"then lets go to another place" naruto said

training ground

sasuke and naruto is ready to fight, they both held kunai. sakura watch from the side,and kyuubi too she is beside sakura.

sasuke activate his sharingan, naruto also activate his demon eye but since demon eye is special, people can not see that. people only see that as normal eye, so sasuke think he had an advantage (na: HELL NO !, i wil not let sasuke had advantage, like i said in some chapter before, I HATE UCHIHA !)

**"that annoying uchiha eye is not match against your eye kid" kyuubi said**

'that teme, he should be given some lesson' naruto think

"sharingan huh? so thats the reason you are confident to beat me" naruto said

"i'm from uchiha clan, strongest clan in konoha, i will show you my power" sasuke said

sasuke charge from front with very great speed, he attacking with kunai, the target is naruto neck. but naruto easy avoid that atack, he even kick sasuke foot while sasuke in such a great speed, that make sasuke fall very hard.

**"what a pathetic move" kyuubi said**

"sasuke!" sakura scream

"so this is the ability of sharingan?, its really disappointed, i cant see how is this clan become the strongest" naruto make fun of sasuke

"how dare you insult my clan, i will kill you!" sasuke said

"fire element: firebreath" sasuke said

sasuke pouring fire from his mouth, he see naruto body was burned. but naruto use substitution jutsu, and apear behind sasuke. with sharingan sasuke can see that, so he try to attack naruto with kunai. but naruto attack was faster then sasuke. naruto kick sasuke ass, that make him fall to the ground.

"sasuke-kun, are you alright?" sakura try to help sasuke get up

"step-a side, i still not lose" sasuke said

"come on, you said want to kill a certain person. with this kind ability, i doubt that you can kill ninja except genin" naruto said

sakura go back, then sasuke who hear that remember about his vengeance.

'how can i kill itachi, i cant even beat this dobe' sasuke think

after that, sasuke attacking again, he use every uchiha's fire element jutsu(except amaterasu) but naruto can easly avoid them all. sakura really worried seeing the fight

**"you plan to steal all his jutsu, you are become smarter kid" kyuubi said**

naruto give a little smile from kyuubi compliment

'i cant hit this dobe, am i really that weak?' sasuke think

then sasuke is exhuted, he can not even use sharingan again. when naruto see that, naruto start atack him. naruto kick his head, punch his stomach, then lastly hardkik to his balls (EAT THAT FUCKING UCHIHA!). with the last attack from naruto, sasuke fainted.

'sasuke-kun lose? no way, i cant believe it, then i should become naruto's girl, i rather die than that' sakura think

naruto walk closer to sakura, sakura start helding her kunai, prepare to attack naruto or commit sucide in there.

"you can consider about what we both betting was never happened, after all, wee didnt ask you approval first" naruto walk passing sakura.

kyuubi following him

"why? why would you do this?" sakura said

"its simple sakura, first i hate sasuke, and second i already lost faith for you sakura, for me right now you are mean nothing" he said with cold voice

sakura cying after hearing that, while naruto walking away.

in naruto appartement

"so, chunin exam was the reason that those people prom suna came" naruto said

"you will partisipate too naruto-sama, i heard that kakashi propose team 7 too" kurenai said

"i think there will be a big mess, since suna sent their jincuriki to chunin exam" naruto said

"what? are you serious naruto-sama?" anko said

"very serious, i just met this morning, jinchuriki of ichibi shukaku" naruto said

"is it ok naruto-sama? what shuold we do?" haku said

"dont tell anybody about this, act like you dont know. kurenai-chan search information about every participant of chunin exam, anko-chan i want a detail of chunin exam work, and as for haku, i want you patrol find any information that you can get" naruto give orders to his slave's

"yes naruto sama" anko, kurenai, haku said

"i guess its enough for serious talk, now l lets have _**fun **_to night my lovely slave's" naruto said


	6. Chapter 6 chunin exam first round

**Naruto Collecting Slave**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

"meaning" (people talking)

"MEANING" (peaple shouting)

'meaning' (people thinking)

**"meaning" (monster/demon talking)**

**"MEANING" (monster/demon shouting)**

**'meaning' (monster/demon thinking)**

_"meaning" talking telepatic(example : when naruto talk to kyuubi. i think i need this)_

**naruto 12 year old**

**naruto current female slave (harem) list : **

**_ anko 19 year old _ **

**_ ayame 17 year old (daughter of ichiraku ramen shop owner) _ **

**_ kurenai 19 year old _ **

**_ haku 15 year old _ **

**note : **

**-the list is slave member that get **_**BEFORE**_** this chapter**

**-the slaves only call naruto 'naruto-sama' only when **_**sleep **_**or in naruto house/apartement.**

**-i just add new talking style, cause i think that will make easier to me writing**

CHAPTER 6 : CHUNIN EXAM FIRST ROUND

as usual, team will assemle in training ground to day. but before naruto go to training ground, naruto choose to see his ramen girl slave. with kyuubi following him he go to ichiraku ramen.

"morning ayame-nee?" naruto said

"mmm.., morning naruto-kun" ayame said, she is blushed hearing naruto voice

"is your dad here now?" naruto ask

"no, he is still in home prepared the ingridents, he will come about 1 hour " ayame said

"so, we can have a little _**fun **_ before he come right?" naruto said

right after say that naruto give ayame kiss, deep kiss, very passionate kiss.

"what you wish naruto sama, that is an order for me" ayame said while undone her cloths.

after 1 hour they both having _**fun**_ , naruto get his ramen and go to training ground.

"morning guys" naruto greet sasuke and sakura

"he.., hello naruto" sakura said, she is little awkward because of yesterday(if you dont know, read previous chapter)

"huh, dobe fight me again?" sasuke said, glaring to naruto

**"this pathetic guy still annoying as always" kyuubi said**

_"i know kyuubi san, i like to see him pathetic like this, begging for fighting with me"_

"no" naruto said

"fight me now dobe!" sasuke said

"i said no teme, like i said before there is no benefit for me" naruto said

"i'm an uchiha, elite ninja i will not accept got beaten by dobe like you!" sasuke said

"like hell i care about that teme" naruto said

sasuke is very angry, without warning came to attack naruto with that was stoped by kakashi.

"morning guys, what happened here" kakashi said while releasing sasuke hand

"morning sensei. just like usual, we are insulting each other then fight" naruto said calmly

'like usual? no, sasuke really try to kill naruto this time' kakashi think

"sasuke, you are the leader of this team, you should think with cool head" kakashi said

"huh" sasuke sigh

"i want to give you a news guys, i just promoted you all into chunnin exam" kakashi said

"chunin exam?" sakura said

"yeah, ninja from another country will participate in this exam too" kakashi said

"so that guys from suna, come for chunin exam" sakura said

"you meet sunagakure ninja's?" kakashi ask

"yeah, those people is dangerous, i cant wait to fight them" sasuke said

"hey naruto, you should be more wary about this" kakashi said

kakashi worried cause naruto look too relax.

"what do you mean, if its about suna's ninja i meet them too, i'm there with sakura and sasuke when they are try to attack konohamaru. i cant doubt it there is interesting ninja in there" naruto said with smile

'those 3 was meet suna nin"

"what do you mean interesting? what kind of persont he/she is?" kakashi said

sasuke think it was gaara, since gaara have demonic killing intent, but he wrong.

"her name is temari, she has a sexy body, she carry big fan, from her attitude, i can see that she is independent strong girl" naruto said

'so she is talking about girl, its look like i too much overestimating him' kakashi think

"as expected from naruto baka, you only interested in women" sakura said

"at least i know she is better than you" naruto said

sakura cant say anything, since when they meet suna nin, she cant even move her body

then suddenly 1 anbu show up,

"naruto uzumaki hokage sama call you, he said this is important matter" anbu said then leaving again

"what happen dobe? why are you called by hokage?" sasuke ask

"dont ask me that, i dont know too" naruto said

with little smile he leave the group, the fox still following him

'how can this dobe called by hokage for important thing, how can its not me, uchiha, elite ninja' sasuke think

council meeting room

naruto come to meet hokage in council meeting

"naruto, about what we talked before i already told the concil and all the head clan" hokage said

"its about my family right" naruto said

"yeah, we already agree when you are 15, that you as the last person of namikaze clan will have a sit in council as head clan, you also have a sit as the fourth hokage heir,you also have a sit as the last clan of acient clan uzumaki clan" hokage said

naruto smile hearing thet, hokage still isnt finish his word

"because your mother is grandaughter of first hokage and second hokage you also have sit as heir of second hokage, and since tsunade as heir of first hokage isnt here you are also have a sit as temporary heir of first hokage.

naruto was shocked hearing that, not only he is son of fouth hokage, he is also great grand son of first and second hokage.

"and naruto you will always have my support as my grand son, because minato is my son from my first wife" hokage said

"jiji, you are.., you are my grand father, real grand father" naruto ask

"yeah, and the last about your status as jinchuriki, this will not be matter of coucil anymore" hokage said

every body there including all head clan give appreciation to naruto, now they respect naruto and call him namikaze-san (eventhough there still some who dont like it)

"oh naruto-kun, after chunin exam is over, i will announce to everybody that you are the fourth hokage's heir, after that you can move to his mansion formaly" hokage said

"thank you jiji, i'm glad that you are my real grand father" naruto said

after that he is leaving the council, after that naruto go back to his apartement, anko and haku there, kurenai must train her team focusly so she didnt come

"anko-chan, about the chunin exam info" naruto said

"yes naruto sama, this exam is about 3 or 4 part, first is writing exam morino ibiki as the examiner, and the second is survival exam in forbiden forest/forest of deat, i'm the examiner for that exam, and the rest exam is battle" anko said

"good, since i already adapt with forbiden forest, i will not have a problem, and for the battle i'm confident with my power, but the first examm do you have any information about ibiki?" naruto said.

"morino ibiki, he is specialize of interogation, so the test is maybe test of mentality" anko said

"if this about test mentality, that means as long as i still follow the test i will pass that test, thanks anko-chan" naruto said while patting anko's head

that make anko blushing.

"and haku, what did you get" naruto said

"yes naruto sama, i found that 3 person of grass ninja got attacked, in my oppinion there someone who try to sneak up in chunin exam, and then i head about conversation sound ninja, that orochimaru the shanin try to get uchiha sasuke, i dont know about what he want with uchiha" haku said

"good haku-chan, you really good at this" naruto said, he is patting haku head to.

"naruto-sama, if orochimaru want uchiha, its possible that he is the one take grass ninja is him" anko said

"its probably him" naruto said

"so then i-" anko doesnt finish his word

"anko-chan, i forbid you fighting against orochimaru" naruto said

"but, why naruto sama?" anko ask

"orochmaru is shanin level ninja, you are no match for him, the only way you can kill him is sacraficing your self using forbiden jutsu(commit sucide). hear this carefully, you are mine, i will not allow anybody take your live, including youself. you understan anko-chan" naruto said

"yes naruto-sama" anko said

then someone coming to naruto-apartement "DING DONG", naruto give a sign that make anko and haku leave the place. after that naruto open the door. the one who come is temari

**"your slave candidate come, kid" kyuubi said**

_"well, hope that i can get her tonight" naruto said to kyuubi_

"uzumaki-san can i talk to you" temari said

"of course, please call me naruto, temari-chan." naruto said

"yy.., yeah naruto-kun" temari said

"come in, it not pleasant talking here" naruto said

temari come inside naruto apartement.

"so what do you want to talk about, temari-chan?" naruto said

"i have a request for you naruto-kun, can you kill my brother gaara" temari said

"WHAT? you want me kill your own brother, but why?" naruto ask

"its not like i hate him, i love my brother, because of that i want he died" temari said

"you want your brother died because you love him?" naruto said

"i really pity him, his life was miserable because he become jinchuriki, plus the seal is not perfect that make him never sleep for along time" temari said

"so if he sleep the bijuu inside him will take him over" naruto said

"so please naruto-kun, stop his suffering, i cant kill my brother by myself cause he is stronger than me, i will do anything for that" temari said

"temari-chan, actually there is a way to remove biiju without killing the jinchuriki" naruto said

"what?,are you serious" temari said

"yeah, but the risk is he cant continue his carrier as ninja" naruto said

"what kind of jutsu is that?" temari ask

"its a forbiden jutsu belong to my father yondaime hokage, to drain chakra of the enemy" naruto said

"draining chakra, that mean you will absorb ichibi chakra?" temari ask

"yeah, of course the risk is big, i cant handle those chakra i will die at that time" naruto said

"but why you?" temari said

"cause you sai you want to do anything to save your brother from his suffering, even though it means he die" naruto said

then naruto give her deep kiss

"yy..yeah i will do anything" temari said with blushing face

"than you will become my slave, did you agree?" naruto said

"yeah, fine, i agree" temari said

naruto start his jutsu "soul seal", he put the seal into temari. (NEW SLAVE OBTAINED)

"then lets go to _**my bed**_" naruto said

"yes naruto-sama" temari said

naruto take temari viginity, that night they having sex until morning.

6 AM naruto appartement

naruto and temari didnt sleep that night

"now temari-chan, tell me all about suna atacking plan" naruto said

"so naruto-sama you already know about that, what i know is we have alliance with sound village attacking konoha, the plan it self was created by sound ninja, my father kazekage agree with that and ordered us siblings to participate with chunin exam, we will attack when the exam was dueling ninja on the forth part chunin exam" temari said

"what interesting, it seems you have good informant you are even know that will be duel ninja in forth part" naruto said

"no, my father said that hokaage himself tell him about structur of the exam, didnt you be told?" temari said

"sorry temari, after hearing that,i got conclution, that your real father is already dead" naruto said

"what do you mean, naruto-sama" temari ask

"chunin exam structur is secret that only hokage know, that means he got that from someone else. as far as i know there is almost no traitor around hokage, except my spy ofcourse" naruto said

"no it cant be" temari try to not believe but naruto got the point

"if that so, that means _he_ is from sound shinobi, since we got an alliance" temari said

"or the one who controll sound shinobi's" naruto said

"controll sound shinobi? can you tell me naruto-sama who is the person that possibly do that?" temari ask

"from what my intel get, S-rank missing nin orochimaru the shanin kill 3 grass shinobi wanted uchiha, he will probably participate in this chunin exam as grass shinobi, and very big possibility that he kill your father" naruto said

"S-rank? shanin? why would not you tell your hokage naruto sama? its very dangeroud right" temari said

"it's because i see good opportunity to take revenge on this village" naruto said with serious voice

temari not surprised hearing that, she thing that naruto's live is not very much different from gaara's live, being hated by entire village.

"what kind of opportunity is that?" temari ask

"first i will change most of villager think about me, from demon into hero, and then those shitty villager will regret about everything that they ever do to the hero" naruto said

temari shocked hearing that, what could they do to strong jinchuriki. even gaara didnt have hatered as much as his.

"what could possibly they do to you naruto-sama? even in suna people scared for gaara but they never do anything to him" temari said

"it's because your brother kill every body who attack him, but me, i just found that i'm jinchuriki 4 month ago, this shitti villager torture me every day, and no one want to teach me anything so i'm become most stupid person in this village" naruto said

"most stupid, how can? you have very terrified killing intent, you can even use hight class sealling jutsu" temari said

"rather than high class jutsu it was forbiden jutsu," naruto correct it

" that until i made contact with kyuubi, i got some special abillity from kyuubi and also my parrent seal they own chakra when they seal kyuubi, so they teach me all their jutsu" naruto said

"wait a second, your parrent seal kyuubi in your body, that means.." temari said

"i'm son of fourth hokage, last person of namikaze clan. i also have blood of acient clan uzumaki from my mother that make me sealing master" naruto said

then temari smile, then she put her cloths in her naked body

"i think i will not regret became your slave naruto-sama" temari said

then naruto pull her, he give her kiss, deep kiss

"i think you will not go anywhere before i'm _**satisfied**__" _naruto said

"ofcourse naruto sama" temari said

they are having sex again, after that they go, temari come back to his team, and as always naruto go to training ground

finally exam day, the exam is in shinobi academy.

"hello guys" naruto said

"who are you?" sakura said with confusion

"what do you mean sakura" naruto said

"ah-, sorry naruto but you always late" sakura said

"that's good, so i dont need to worried that we will be disqualified" sasuke said

"ha ha ha, i will not late in an imprortant think" naruto said

"lets go finish this exam" sasuke said

in front of some class, there wass a mess, many people arguing with 2 chunin for the exam

"what do you mean we cant enter?" some guy said

"this exam is not for week one kid" 1 chinin said while beating the kid

**"you can feel it kid? the exam is already started" kyuubi said**

_"yeah, this is genjutsu" naruto said to kyuubi_

"what the hell was that, should we fight those chunin first? looks like it was the exam?" sakura said

"oi teme, you you can feel it too right?" naruto said

"yeah, lets go" sasuke said

"wait what do you guys talking about?" sakura said

"look them more carefull, the exam already started

"oh, its genjutsu" sakura said

then they are going passing the crowded, some girl call naruto

"hey naruto-kun, its been long time? so you ninja now, are you taking a part in chunin exam too" she said

"oh ten-chan (its for tenten, naruto know tenten since kid), yeah we are going to exam room now" naruto said with calm

'what is it, naruto-kun? ten-chan? who is this girl' sakura thought

"naruto-kun, are you not sick? its seems you are not the same naruto that i know, you look more attractive i think" tenten said

'he is somewhat calm, and his body, since when he had those muscle, he is so sexy' tenten think

"he he, you are the first person who said that, well, something actually happened, it turn to me know my parrent identity" naruto said

"so, did you meet them?" tenten ask

"unfortunately they both already die" naruto said

"sorry naruto-kun" tenten said

"its ok, it make me feel relived too, at least i know that they are not abandon me" naruto said with smile

there is a guy come,

"we better not waste our time with them, lets go tenten" he said

"okay neji, sorry naruto i must go" tenten said

"yeah see you later" naruto said

"who is that girl?" sakura ask

"who is that guy?" sasuke ask

"that girl is my childhood friend tenten, and the guy is hyuuga neji, the best rokie last year" naruto said

after naruto say that, wreid green cloths guy came.

"hello miss, i'm lee , can i know your name?" lee said (every naruto fans know lee like sakura)"

"yy..yes, sakura haruno" sakura said

'who is this wreid guy' sakura think

"are you uchiha sasuke?" lee said

"yeah, i'm" sasuke said

"fight me, i want to know the ability of best rokie of this year" lee said

"you will regret it" sasuke said

they go to empty room,ready to fight

"are you ready uchiha sasuke?" lee said

"anytime" sasuke said

then surprisingly lee move very fast then kick sasuke strongly, sasuke can protech his stomach from the kick but he still pushed back because of that attack.

'who is this guy, he move very fast, whats with this power' sasuke think

then sasuke activate his sharingan

"so this is the great sharingan, i dont think this will any use againts me" lee said

then lee starting his attack, he move very fast, sharingan can follow lee movement but sasuke's body cant follow, so the result is sasuke got beaten by lee

"how can?" sasuke said

"your saringan may can coppy ninjutsu and genjutsu, but what i used earlier is taijutsu, you are really disappointed (na: eat those sasuke, i like destroying sasuke pride)" lee said and leave

"sasuke kun, are you alright?" sakura ask

"you know teme, that guy is in the same team as neji guy, you know that mean right, he is the weakest rokie of last year. lets go the exam almost start" naruto said

'how can,? i'm an uchiha, elite ninja' sasuke think

at the exam room, sasuke sakura and naruto come inside

"hello i'm kabuto, is it your first time in the exam?" kabuto said sakura

"i'm sakura, and the two person there is naruto and sasuke, and yeah this is our first time, and what with that question, are you filed in previous exam?" sakura said

"actually its my 6 time" kabuto said

"six time? are you really that stupid" sakura said

kabuto only smile hearing that

"but because of that i have ability gathering information about every participant of this exam" kabuto said

"you said you have all participant informaton, than can i ask you about some of them?" sasuke said

"of course, who are them?" kabuto said

"hyuuga neji, sabaku no gaara, and ... uzumaki naruto" sasuke said

every rokie from konoha shocked hearing that.

'why that sasuke kun want infromation about naruto, naruto is in his team' ino think

'why would that sas-gay (for sasuke) want infromation about that dobe' kiba think

'i,m hungry' choji think

they are anxious about that

"ok, first hyuuga neji, last year best rokie, mission completed is 1 A-rank 3 B-rank, 20 C-rank, many D-rank, from hyuuga clan who claimed the strongest clan in konoha" kabuto said

"strongest clan huh," sasuke sigh

"then sabaku no gaara, mission completed 5 B-rank, 8 C-rank. what interesting is he never come back with any wound from his mission" kabuto said

"what, that imposible, he must be a monster" sakura said

sakura and sasuke remember when they see gaara from the first time, only naruto can talk easly with gaara. that make them want to know about naruto

"and last is, uzumaki naruto also known as dead last from accademy, mission completed is 1 S-rank, 1 A-rank, and 16 C-rank,..." kabuto said

"wait a second, i know that we have A rank mission, but what with this S-rank mission" sakura said

every body shocked hearing naruto has completed S-rank mission.

"ah dont you know, that before he become genin he stoped traitor ninja plan, hokage consider that was S-rank mission" kabuto said

"and that how i get the ticket becoming genin" naruto said while pointed to his headband

of course that make every konoha ninja was shocked

"can you continue kabuto-san" sasuke said

"o-okay, same as gaara uzumaki naruto also never comeback with any wound from mission, mist villager named their new bridge with hisname, they also give him title _BLOODY HERO OF THE MIST _after he saved their village by killing more than 200 people who try to attack mist village, and..." kabuto said

'what the heck, this dobe kill more than 200 people by himself' kiba think

'i cant belive it' ino think

that sure make the other surprised execpt sakura who see it by her own self

"he will formally 'namikaze' for his name after this chunin exam finished" kabuto said

"what do you mean namikaze, his name was uzumaki right" sakura said

"uzumaki is from my mother surename, and because of some circumstance i cant use my father surename" naruto said

"i cant belive it, this dobe is son of fourth hokage" sasuke said

what sasuke said was trully shocked all ninja there, every body remember that only 1 peron in konoha who is from namikaze clan, it was the fourth hokage.

"get sit kids, the exam will sarted" the examiner said

then naruto get sit, he sit beside hinata

"hello hinata" naruto greet her

"hello naruto-kun" hinata said

'try not fainted, try not fainted'

"OK frist, my name is morino ibiki, i will tell you the rule, you will have to answer 10 question, the last questint will be given in the end of the exam, if one of team member failed the other member will be failed too, if any of you be found cheating you failed" ibiki said

they start the test, after a while

'i cant belive this, the question will be this easy' naruto think

'how it can be? this question is imposible to answered' hinata think

kyuubi seeing hinata was nerves, so kyuuby try to help her

**"kid, should i help this girl? she is your slave candidate after all" kyuubi said**

_"of course" naruto said_

naruto already finished, kyuubi with her little fox form walked to hinata, and look at hinata eye

'what with this fox' hinata think

then the fox was disapear infront of hinata, she know that the fox was belonge to naruto, then hinate look at naruto face, naruto who know it smile

'ofcourse, i'm ninja, i can use ninjutsu, thank you naruto kun' hinata think

she activate her byakugan, now she can see 360 dgree, she can she the aswers from people around is shocked when she know naruto already finished.

'naruto-kun is already finished? and the answer? he is really genius' hinata think

then finally the last question,

"its look like you are great to make until here, for the last question i have a rule, if you cant answer it you will be discharge as ninja, but if you give up, you can participate with next year chunin exam" ibiki said

"wait a second we naver be told about that?" sakura said

"i'm the examiner of this exam, i can tell the hokage the there is some people that not worth to be ninja" ibiki said

that make many people give up

'what should i do, if i cant anwer i will be discharged' hinata think

naruto see that hinata really worried, so he decide to cheer her up

"relax hinata-chan, be confident, i know you are good ninja" naruto said

"ah, thanks for cheer me up naruto kun" hinata said with blushed

'he cheer me up, he is worried about me' hinata think

"alright, since no one will try to give up again, i should say. congratulation all of you here passed the first exam" ibiki said


End file.
